It never ends
by invisibilgirl
Summary: A continuation from Last Breath
1. Chapter 1

Summary

- Magnus rose to the new power in town, Amelie seems mortally wounded, chaos is imminent in Morganville if not Claire and friends stop the new evil - a continuation of Last Breath

Claire enters Myrnin's lab thru the portal where he anxiously waited for her. She still has not forgotten, that her sometimes crazy boss tried to kill her boyfriend and be it only because of orders from Amelie.

"I think I got it Claire! I really think I did it." Myrnin rushed over to Claire to show her a suspiciously looking vial with greenish fluid in it.

"I do not know exactly, how much we need, but I prepared 30 vials of it."

"You got the cure for Amelie?" , Claire was excited. Amelie was not a friend per say, but an authority in every way, someone you had to respect no matter what. "

No, not...that, ...but", Myrnin stepped closer to Claire, " but I got the cure to get rid of Magnus." he was full of anticipation and looking for approval from Claire .

"How do you know this will work?" Claire was observing the little bubbles rising in the vial. It looked to her more like the little kids toy Slimey, she used to play with it, when she was 10, but she was sure, whatever it was, certainly wasn't as harmless.

Myrnin opened the vial and took with a small scoop, some of the greenish fluid dropped it into a petrie dish, which was labeled "Magnus" . As soon as the liquid hit the sample, it started to violently hiss and smoke, and within a few seconds, the sample, which was a blood sample obtained from Amelie with Magnuses DNA separated, turned rock hard as zement and slowly brittled away.

"Wow!" Claire was amazed. Whatever it was, it might do the job. " But how do you want to administer it? I doubt, he won't let you just walk up to him and inject it"

"You are absolutely right, my little Claire. That's why I developed this one to go with it" Myrnin pulled out of his baggy pants something, that looked very much like a small nerve gun, just instead of small foam bullets in the chamber, it had 10 vials inserted.

" I have three of them. If we are able to put all three chambers in him at pretty much the same time, we should be able to destroy him - in theory" Myrnin seemed very pleased with himself, but he eagerly looked at Claire, like he was waiting for an approval from her.

Claire smiled at him, she just couldn't resist his boyish smile, " Yes, I think it might work..." , but how anybody could get close to Magnus, was a big mystery to Claire, but she felt bad even mentioning that to Myrnin. He really tried hard to gain her trust again, and she still wasn't sure if she could, but she knew, that he never would do anything against her or her friends - again!

Suddenly, Myrnin opened his arms and hugged Claire. Claire did not know what to do, he felt very cold and stiff, but how awkwardly it was, she did not mind it. Yes, he was her crazy boss, yes, he was a vampire and yes, he tried to kill Shane, but deep down, she also knew that Myrnin was good and he was a friend. Myrnin looked down at her and smiled

" I knew you would like it..." , he said and continued to smile. Claire started to feel a bit uncomfortable , why wouldn't Myrnin let her go? She just wanted to say something, when Shane said it for her

" Let her go, Myrnin, or I show you how I can put a stake thru you! "

" Shane! ? He did not do anything! He just..." Claire could not finish, because Shane pushed Myrnin hard, very hard. If Myrnin didn't have a vampire equilibrium, he would have topped over and fell right on Claire.

" Are you crazy Shane?" , Claire said very quietly. " Why did you do that? He didn't do anything and I do not like your stupid jealousy" Claire felt guilty , that she didn't stop Myrnin earlier, but Shane's growing jealousy made her more and more angry.

" So, you liked it?" , Shane replied ," ...you want to hang out more with this bloodsucker?"

Claire did not say anything nor did she want to. She told him a million times how much she loved him, she forgave him almost as much,..., but now, she run out of words. Shane turned and left thru the still open portal back into the Glass House. ..to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Claire returned to the Glass House, she was not surprised to see Vamp Central in her living room. Since Amelie got seriously wounded in a fight with Magnus, she was cared for by Claire , and very surprisingly, Eve. She had slight improvements since than, but far not enough to say that she was out of danger.

Oliver and Myrnin were standing slightly apart from the others and engaged in a very intense conversation.

Michael stood with a few Vampires Claire recognized by face, but not by name. Claire couldn't see Eve anywhere, but she assumed she was upstairs with Amelie. Claire looked around and was searching for Shane. Michael must have understood and nodded his head towards the stairs to the second floor.

Claire stood for a few seconds in front of Shane's room and knocked. She didn't wait to call her in, she just did. Shane was lying on his bed, arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. He looked mad, hurt...and he did not say a word.

"You know, you don't have any rights to react like that", Claire said, while sitting next to him on the bed." I never gave you a reason to act like an ass..."

Shane's hand slipped over to her and grapped her hand. He brought it to his lips and caressed it with gentle kisses. "I don't know what happened to me. When I saw you and him holding you like this - I ...I just couldn't stand it. I just love you soooo much..."

Shane looked at her and had tears in his eyes." It hurts and I cannot share you with anybody OR anything"

" You don't have to Shane - idiot. I am wearing YOUR ring, YOUR necklace...do you want to tattoo your name on my forehead, just in case...?"

Shane had a small smile on his lips. "... that wouldn't be a bad idea. I have to think about it.", and with this , Shane turned her body with his arm and turned her on him. Claire loved to feel his warm body, his breathing - in and out- listen to his heartbeat. For just a very short while, she forgot about all the upcoming apocalypse and about the possible end of them all.

Michael knocked on the door and called their names. Both got up immediately, but before they left the room, Shane grapped Claire one more time and kissed her more longing than ever. Than he turned around, held Claire's hand and they walked downstairs to join the others.

Oliver was standing in the middle of the room. Vampires, about 7 including Michael and Myrnin , on one side of the room, Humans - just 4- Claire, Shane, Chief Moses and Richard Morell , on the other .Oliver held one of Myrnin's vials in his right hand and held it up for everyone to see.

" This is our mission - this green fluid", and Oliver gave Myrnin an unsettling look to him : "... This green fluid is the answer to our prayers..." .

Claire, got, besides this very serious situation , a smirk on her face. She found it always very odd, that Vampires actually prayed and some even attended church. It just didn't fit into the whole Vampire picture. Oliver must have seen Claire's reaction, because he gave her a very stern look. Claire had no intention to respond in an way .

"Myrnin developed it and tested it out on Magnuses DNA. It has to be injected right into the body - muscle tissue is fine . It does not have t be in the bloodstream" Oliver waited a moment to let his words sink in. Everybody in the room looked serious. The Humans, also - frightened. Oliver continued: " We have 30 vials in three guns. Each gun has machine gun trigger, which only has to be held down until all 10 vials are emptied. The guns have to be shot simultaneous or at least in very short time intervals. Any questions ? Volunteers?"

Oliver stood in the middle of the room for a moment without anybody doing anything.

" I'll have one of the guns.", Oliver said after a few seconds.

" I will take the second one", Michael said and took it from Oliver .

"...and I will hold up human pride and take the third.", Shane said firmly and stepped forward. Oliver stared at him for a moment and had a genuine smile on his face. " Your bravery is recommendable, Mr Collins, but you are in no position to even get close to man like Magnus - you are, simply, not fas enough.

"Shane wanted to say something, but Claire held his arm and squeezed it. At this moment Myrnin stepped forward in a very flamboyant way, bowed in front of Oliver , as well as in front of Claire and Dhane and announced: " And I, will take the third!..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No! ", Claire screamed and all eyes turned to her." I mean, ...not Myrnin,..., he is a scientist and not a fighter and, and he still has to get a cure for Amelie...",Claire felt hot and uncomfortable and she didn't like either feeling. Why did she say that out loud? Why did she say anything, she thought to herself.

Shane moved his arm away, which she still held with her hand. He did not say anything, but looked at her, like he never saw her before.

Myrnin smiled at Claire and, still in his bowed position, looked up, into her face. The whole scene reminded Claire , oddly enough, of an old Errol Flynn movie of the 60's - some sword buckeling kind of." My little Claire, I might be a scientist, but I am quite capable of taken care of myself. I did have enough time to learn ." , and with that, he took the third gun out of Olivers hand.

Oliver looked a Myrnin for a moment, than continued to talk.

" Thanks to Chief Moses, we know Magnuses current location. He uses the old ballroom as his central command. He does, unfortunately, have several vampires under his influence, so we can't expect just to encounter him by himself. We do have to make a counter attack, to preoccupy his guards and get him alone. Any ideas?

"Shane stepped forward : " I am pretty good at distracting, maybe I am not as fast as you bloodsuckers, but I think I proved several times, I can deal with things like you...", there was a sharp undertone in his voice and Claire felt, that Oliver did not like it, but instead of answering , Oliver just pointed to the four other Vampires and Chief Moses and Richard Morell :" ...and you will join him. We have to lure them out - get Magnus alone. Michael , Myrnin and I can deal with him by ourselves, if...,", and Oliver stopped for a moment :" ...if we fail, we ALL fail..."

."Well , that ended on a good note..." Shane said and turned around to walk into the kitchen.

Before he entered it, he heard steps on the stairs and he looked up to the stair case. There stood Amelie, supported by Eve. Amelie tried to show her old self, steady, strong - the ice queen, but she was just a shadow of herself. She looked weak, small - so small- and alone, but her voice was strong. It was like she put all the energy she had left, into this voice - the voice of a leader, a queen.

" I am sorry that I am not in the position to enter battle with you, my soldiers, ...my friends...", and with that she looked at Oliver,"... I know, you will give everything you have, Vampires and Humans equally. I' ll give you my blessings, because that is all I can do right now...for us ! ", and she lifted her right arm, as high as possible. It was visible, that it took all her concentration to do that, but somehow - it made everybody feel better, gave this whole suicide mission a purpose...and be it just for that.

Suddenly,everything went fast.

Shane brought their arsenal of weapons out of the kitchen and devided it among Humans and Vampires - with silver weapons going to the human counter part and the wooden stakes and crossbows to the Vampires. Claire avoided looking at Myrnin and stayed as close as possible next to Shane.

Eve went back upstairs with Amelie. She wanted to fight, she wanted to be with Michael - even if it would have meant, to die, but Michael hugged and kissed her gentle on the lips. He talked to her in a very low and private voice and Eve walked back to Amelie.

"... If it is any relieve to you" , Amelie said to Eve, before they walked back up and everybody could here it :"... I give you my permission to marry Michael, if you still have this wish...". Amelie said it with a very pale and cold face, but when she finally looked up at Eve and saw her teary eyes, a small smile crossed her lips - but it was gone , as fast as it appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Myrnin opened a portal to one of the tunnels to the great ballroom. It was the same ballroom , Bishop chose, to manifest his rule over Morgaville.

The tunnel was dark and uncompftable. Flashlights were handed out for non-Vampires. Claire almost wished, that she could go thru those tunnels without any light. She did not like the glowing eyes reflecting from the flashlights or see dark shadows hushing over from corner to corner. She stayed close to Shane and avoided any eye contact with anybody else.

After a few uncomftable minutes, which seemed to her almost like an eternity, the little group stood in front of the doors to the long hallway, which lead to the big ballroom.

Michael opened the doors quietly and Vampires and Humans alike, entered the corridor which was covered with a thick , red carpet.

Oliver turned around and showed almost a wicked grin:" Showtime!"

Shane, Hanna, Richard and the 4 Vampires moved to the side corridor, which was leading to the outside. Before they left, Shane turned around one last time to face Claire, embraced her with his arms and kissed her long on the lips. It seemed , he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He looked at Michael and whispered :" ...if anything happens to her, I will kill you - you know that you sucker.", and with that , he fist bummed Michael.

Boys, Claire thought, they never seem to understand the seriousness of a situation, and with that, Shane and the others were gone.

Claire and the rest of the group stayed hidden in one of the rooms leading to the great ballroom, until they heard the signal - which was violent commotion in front of the building. They heard doors open and shut and heavy footsteps running down the hallway. Claire saw fire outside and people fighting - one of them - Shane, but she did not have much time to think about it. Oliver turned towards her :" ...now it is your turn Claire..., are you sure you can do that? "

Michael punned in :" Nobody said, that you have to be the prime bait...".

" I know Michael - remember , it was me, who suggested it in the first place. I am like...nothing...I am dispensable. I am the perfect bait for him.." and Claire tried to smile, to boost his and foremost her confidence.

" I have to agree with Michael...", Myrnin said quietly :" ...you are the least dispensable of all of us, but I know you good enough, to know, that there is no way I can change your mind. If you die, I just have to teach a new assistant and you know how hard that is for me ..." , Myrnin looked desperate when he said that. His big , brown eyes almost crying out to her, but her decision was standing.

" Just be on time...", and with that, Claire walked to the big ballroom and opened the doors.

The room was lit with thousands of candles, which actually gave it a very romantic ambient. Magnus was sitting at the other end of the room - king like- just as Bishop on the night of the feast. He did not even look up, clearly , he did not feel threatened at all.

Claire heard the fight going on outside and almost felt like giving a little cough, to make her presents clear. Just t that moment, Magnus looked up and straight into Claire's eyes. She froze right there - right now, but she knew she had to fight this feeling.

She stood still and waited till Magnus started talking." Claire Danvers, I heard about you, about your relationship with Amalie. You are quite impressive for a Human. You look so..., so small, so fragile. So easy to break...I wonder if they talked about someone else...but then, you wouldn't be here, right?" , his voice high pitched, not at all like an almost all powerful entity

." Yes, I am Claire and Amelie is NOT a friend of mine! "

" Surprising", Magnus said calm. " Believeing some of my acquaintance, your statement is the total opposite of theirs. Why are you here? To kill me? To save your so precious town and the beloved people of Morganville ?". He sounded amused.

" I am here to speak to you and offer you a deal. I know how much - YOU people like to make deals "

" Don't mistake me for a Vampire, Claire Danvers, I am so much more than that", but with that he waved Claire closer to him.

Claire slowly walked up to the throne, to Magnus. Every fiber in her body screamed not to get too close to him, but she had to - " Showtime"- she heard Oliver's voice in her head - " Showtime" !

Magnus was maybe an almost all powerful being, but he was curious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Claire stood in front of the couple steps, before she was a the same level with Magnus throne.

She still heard heavy fighting going on outside, but somehow, time stood still in here.

Magnus waved with his hand once again, to signal Claire, that she could come up to him and pointed to a seat next to him. Claire hesitated for a moment, but started to climb up the stairs.

For a second or two , or one or two days - Claire did not know the difference, she stood right in front of Magnus. She felt his power, his aura which covered her.

Her hand moved slowly to her back , where she hid the silver stake.

I have to fight it, Claire thought, I have to work against him - have - to - move - my arm.

Suddenly there was an enormous explosion , somewhere outside.

It took both, Claire and Magnus alike, of guard, just for a millisecond, but long enough , that Claire was able to grab the stake and close the few meters between them.

The stake slid into Magnus chest.

Claire could not believe it - she did it - she actually did it, but right there, Claire could see his power.

Magnus stood up and with a surprised then annoyed look at Claire, he wished Claire with one arm aside, like a kid moves an ant and pulled the stake out of his chest.

Claire fell hard against the wall. Her entire body hurt.

At that moment , she saw a shadow diving into the room - Michael, Claire thought, but it wasn't him.

Shane charged with another sliver stake at Magnus.

It happened fast, way too fast even for Shane, but somehow he managed. He rushed up to Magnus and rammed the stake into him.

Time stood still , Magnuses second surprised look, Shane falling on his knees and three shadows covering Magnus .

A terrible scream filled the entire room, Claire covered her ears with her hands. It was a scream, full with pain and anger .That is how eveil sounds, Claire thought. And as sudden as the scream appeared , it was gone.

Magnus was stiff and white as a statue and from one second to the other, he busted into dust.

Claire had held her breath, but now, she realized that Shane was lying next to the stairs - a stake in his chest.

With all power left in her, which was not much, she crawled over to him and lifted Shane's head into her lab.

His eyes were closed, but he was breathing , shallow - but he still had a heartbeat.

Michael fell next to Claire and took Shane's hand. It felt cold, even obvious to a vampire. There was nothing, NOTHING they could do.

Myrnin walked up to them and spoke quietly :" I can help,...I can try,...I don't know if it will work, because the stake it too close to the heart and he lost a lot of blood, but if we not do anything, he is will die...".

Claire looked at him with tear filled eyes. She heard Myrnin, but did not understand.

" I have to do it now, if we want any chance of survival ", Myrnin added.

Claire slowly understood what he meant - turn Shane into a vampire, the one thing he hated most on earth, would be the one thing that would save his life.

She nodded, ..., I cannot live without him she thought. I have to let Myrnin try and get him back to me.

Myrnin cut his wrist and blood covered the wound quickly. He fell on his knees and moved his arm to Shane's mouth.

Just at that moment, Shane's hand moved up and wrapped around Myrnin's arm.

His eyes opened and he looked with a pale shine of life at Claire.

" No...", he whispered

."...but I love you Shane...", her voice sounded desperate .

" I can't loose you...I am always yours, don't go...I need you...".

Claire wanted to shout it, but she didn't. She knew, right than, that he already made up his mind.

" I love you, Shane Collins".

Shane smiled.

He closed his eyes and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Claire sat next to Shane and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

It can't be, she thought, this is NOT real.

She closed her eyes and waited for a short while.

I will open my eyes and everything will be back to normal. Shane will stand there and hold my hand and we go home and...

" Claire,...I am so sorry, ...I ...", she opened her eyes and looked into Michaels face. His eyes too, were filled with tears and his cold hand touched hers and held it tide.

Shane's body was lying there and nothing - absolutely nothing,changed.

Shane was dead - dead for all eternity.

The fight outside stopped after the news of Magnuses defeat spilled onto the streets.

Both sides lost people, both sides were hurting. Another danger was stopped, before it could destroy Morganville and it's citizens.

Life would go on. The wounded would heel and the dead mourned, but life WOULD go on.

Claire walked slowly, helped by Michael thru the portal Myrnin opened for them to the Glass House. Olivers followed them, but Myrnin stayed back.

Claire barely made it to the couch in the living room. She sat down on it and curled up. Michael covered her with the blanket which smelled so much like Shane.

Claire closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Claire was walking in the hallway to the ballroom.

She was scared a, but she knew she had to go on.

When she reached the big heavy doors, she opened them and saw Magnus standing there, Shane's body lying next to his feet.

Magnus was looking at Claire's face then at Shane's.

He started to laugh - a strong ,eerie laugh, that gave Claire shivers all over her body.

Claire started to run - run to Shane. She had to get him out of there, but it was too late.

She heard a scream.

The same scream of evil, she heard before.

Shane stood up and looked at her - his eyes glowing deep red, fangs long and white ...and , dangerous.

" Welcome Claire Danvers "., and Claire woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Thank you for everybody who left me a review, esp. loulouflowerpower - I'll keep writing for you :)**

Chapter 7

The next couple of weeks were almost normal - a least for Morganville.

Shane's funeral was well attended, probably per orders of Amelie, Claire thought, Shane was not that popular.

Claire continued to have the same nightmare over and over again. She did not like to talk about it, it was private, it hurt and she did not want to analyze her pain.

As hard as it was for her, Claire continued her life - a life without Shane.

After a few weeks, Claire started going back to school but spend most of her time now in Myrnin's lab.

He didn't asked her to come and help him with his research for Amelies cure. It was Claire, who made this decision to come to the lab and work, ...work until she was dead tired and didn't have to feel the pain of loss so strong.

At some point Claire also started to stay over night at Myrnins and sleep in his cot. He didn't mind, he knew she needed company as much as he did.

Claire hated waking up in her room - alone, nobody at her side. She tried to stay a few nights in Shane's room, but her nightmares were even more intense there. One night, she just stayed with Myrnin and some kind of mutual agreement developed out of it, that she stayed in Myrnins room whenever she needed it.

Even Eve and Michael understood her decision to do that and didn't question her.

Claire was walking the familiar hallway to the ballroom.

She reached the big , wide doors and opened them - and she was standing in the Morganville cemetery.

Claire walked to Shane 's grave, which she visited every day since his funeral.

It was dark and scary, but she knew the way which she could have walked blind folded.

Claire reached his grave - and it was open !Panic got a hold of her and she looked franticly around.A way too familiar eerie sound - a scream - filled the air and the overwhelming feeling of the deepest evil seemed to fill her entire body .

Suddenly she felt a touch on her shoulder. Claire turned around and there was Shane, standing just centimeters away,…..opening his mouth to bite.

"Nooooooooooo", Claire screamed and set up. Hot and sweaty - panic pouring out of every pore of her.

Myrnin jumped thru the door within seconds, standing next to Claires bed

." Another nightmare, my little Claire ?"Myrnin sat down and took her hand. A certain familiarity had developed between him and Claire , which wasn't there before - before that certain night , but both felt comfort in it and Claire almost was looking forward to those moments.

"Yes...yes, another one, but...this one was different..."

" In which way? ", Myrnin asked curiously, still holding Claire 's hand and putting it in his lap."Tell me ..."

" I was walking down the hallway to the ballroom, but when I reached the door and opened them, I was in the cemetery. Myrnin,..., it felt so real. I even could smell the fresh soil, feel the cold wind on my skin..."

Claire waited for a moment, but Myrnin did not say anything. He just looked into Claire's eyes and waited for her to continue

." I went to Shane's grave side, but it was empty ...Myrnin, I heard that scream again! "Claire almost shouted it into his face, her eyes filled again with fear. " I heard his scream and I felt his powerful evil aura"

" Did you see Shane?", Myrnin said very calm.

Claire didn't say anything for a few seconds. She wasn't sure , if she wanted to tell him, but Myrnin's quiet presents made Claire feel safe.

"Yes...", she almost whispered it"... But I know it was not him - it was not his presence. It only looked like him ..."

" What did it do? ", Myrnin deliberately used "it" and not Shane's name. He moved a little bit closer to Claire and put his cold hand on her cheek."What did it do? "

" ...it, it ...bit me...", the last part was little more than a breath, but Myrnin eyes got wide and even he showed some uncertain emotion, maybe fear , in them.

" So, if you don't think it was Shane, who did you think it was ?"

Claire looked finally up and was face to face with Myrnin . Her eyes penetrated his and with out any tone she moved her lips : " Magnus !"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Well, I finally got a bit romance into the whole story, hope you enjoy it. I appreciate any reviews, thank you :)**

Myrnin cradled Claire's face in his hands. His eyes seemed to penetrate her soul.

" The mind is a powerful thing, my little Claire. Sometimes we believe something is true , when it is just a creature of our imagination..."

" I was Not imagine it, Myrnin! It WAS real,...it..."

" I' m just saying - we sometimes wish for something and..."

" Do you really think, I wish to see Shane this way ? ", her big brown eyes pleading for him to understand.

" I know ,that he...", but Claire didn't get further. Myrnin had reached her lips and gave her a gentle , but passioned kiss. He moved just slightly away from her. He could feel her warm breath and heard her fast heartbeat. His forehead touched hers and Myrnin was surprised, that Claire did not try to move away from him. She did not kiss him back, when he gave her the kiss, but she also didn't reject him.

"I ...I am so sor..."

" Shhhh Myrnin ..." and now it was Claires turn to hold Myrnin 's face and gave him a warm and longing kiss.

During all that time, Myrnin and Claire had their gazed locked - both drowned into deeper and deeper depths.

Claire got lost in his eyes. She looked past the Vampire, past the person Myrnin, who was unpredictable and she found the one thing, she knew was there, but never really could grasp - his humanity.

Myrnin felt something so powerful in that kiss , that small intimate kiss, he hasn't experienced for a very long time - it was called love. His emotions were indescribable - he felt alive, truly alive . If he wouldn't have known better, he just got his heart back.

Claire shifted her awkward sitting position and was kneeling now on the bed facing Myrnin at the same level, who was still sitting on the side of his cot.

Claire opened the buttons of her nightgown and dropped it. If it was possible Claire thought, Myrnin flushed. The only piece of clothing she had left on, were her little pink Hanes underwear.

Myrnin stared at Claire and took her face, her arms, her chest - her entire body in with every fiber. He was paralyzed by her beauty.

Claire's hands made now their way to Myrnins shirt and opened it slow and calm. When Myrnin stood up , she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down.

Oh, he is not wearing any underwear, Claire thought , and now it was her turn to flush and was it just for a short moment.

Myrnin held still for the entire time. Observing every move Claire did . His face changing from surprise, to curiosity to longing to be close to the one , who stirred all these feelings in him more than anybody else.

Claire laid back on the bed and moved to the side , so Myrnin could stretch out right next to her. They turned towards each other and started to feel, touch their bodies with their eyes , hands and lips. There was no ripping off clothing, no wild passionate scratches - it was a slow, than more curious exploration of the other person until their longing to each other and their lust took over.

Claire fell asleep on Myrnin's body. Her warm breath on his chest , the regular heartbeat , which was now slow and relaxed , almost overwhelmed Myrnin with emotions, but he did not dare to move. Eventually he fell asleep himself and drifted off into a world he thought he had lost a long time ago.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Wow, I am on a roll...thank you to MyEzMusic for adding me to her fav stories and as always, thank you to loulouflowerpower who is reviewing every chapter :)**

**Please review - if I do a good job, I like to hear it, if not - i like to know your critic and try to learn from it , thank you**

Claire woke up first. She still was lying half on Myrnin's naked body, his right arm along her body cradling her towards him. She moved a few centimeters away , so she could admire him better. His face showed a state of peace, she never saw on him before. His long , brown curls fell partial on his cheek and she could not resist to move the strain of his silky hair away from his cheek.

Myrnin opened his eyes and a ray of sunshine fell on Claire.

" Good Morning , my Love.., you know, watching someone in his sleep is a bit creepy ", Myrnin said with a smile on his lips.

Claire flushed , but continued to caress Myrnin's cheek.

" How do you feel this morning ? I know, you didn't have any more nightmares last night...", and a very myrnish smile appeared on his lips.

" I feel wonderful ", and Claire moved forward to give him a small kiss.

" Thank you Myrnin for last night - I felt so lost, more like an empty shell - and I needed to be close to someone last night."

Myrnins face suddenly changed , the warmth of his eyes disappeared and he moved his arm away from Claire.

Claire first did not realize what happened, but when Myrnin turned around and got up without saying a word, she knew that something was wrong.

" Myrnin ! What is going on - was it something I said? I just wanted to say -thank you- I ..." , but Myrnin already left the room. Claire quickly got dressed and followed him out to the lab.

" I think it is better you go now, Claire. I have a lot of work regarding the research for Amelies cure and you will be late for school "

"Myrnin, don't do that. Please let me know what is going on? " ...but Myrnin already opened a portal to the Glass House and left the lab.

The next few days were as awkward for Claire as can be. Myrnin tried to avoid her in every possible way. When Claire came to work to Myrnins lab, he left her written notes or hid behind large books nestled in his arm chair. The one or the other way - Myrnin avoided her.

Finally , Claire could not stand it anymore . Five days after " the insignificant night" how Myrnin cut Claire off a couple of days ago , Claire was more than determined to put Myrnin in his place.

Claire entered thru a portal from the Glass House into Myrnin's lab. Myrnin was standing at his lab table observing several vials . As soon as he saw her, he stiffened up.

" Claire ... ", he sounded off guard : " ...I didn't expect you today. You can go..."

"Myrnin, I need to talk to you about the night we spend together . I ..."

" No need to talk about anything, Claire . You needed someone - I was there . End of story "

Claire stood there for a few seconds and let the words sink in, then, suddenly, it hit her. It was not WHAT she did, it was WHAT she said.

Claire rushed into Myrnin 's space :" So that' s it! Sure - the one time I fall for a Vampire , I fall for one with issues! Myrnin - do you really think, I ..."

" What did you just say - you are fallen for me ? " , Myrnin was unable to hide his upcoming euphoria . " ...but you said , you just needed someone for that night, someone, so that you are not alone. I didn 't want to lose you again, I didn't want to get my hopes up ..."

"No , I said -thank you- and that I need to be close to someone . Myrnin, this someone was YOU ! Do you think I want to be just with anybody ? I wanted to tell you that morning, how I..."

Claire did not come further. Myrnin snapped her off the floor and twirled her around the room like a little kid. He changed from depressing Vampire to overly joyful young man in seconds. The shattered heart in his chest formed to one in that single moment and the feelings , he found that night and lost that following morning , came back to him like a hurricane.

He never let Claire down on her feet and carried her straight into his bedroom and closed the door to his room.

Oliver walked down the stairs to Myrnins lab . He looked around, but no sight of Myrnin

"Myrnin? Are you here ? ...Anybody ? "Oliver heard some muffled noises from Myrnins bedroom.

" Myrnin - are you in there?...Myrnin? " , at this moment Myrnin stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. He was just wearing a pair of Bermuda shorts and an open Hawaiin shirt, his hair looked uncombed and he ha a slight red bruise forming on his neck.

" What the heck were you doing in there ? ", a slightly annoyed Oliver welcomed him.

" I was watching a workout video - nobody said that a Vampire can't work out to improve his physic , right..."

Oliver looked at Myrnin with disbelieve :" Never mind ", and Oliver moved over to the armchair and let himself down to sit.

" Well,..." , Myrnin leaned non chalant against the wall and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor.

" I assume you didn't come here to have a chit chat ?"

" You are right, I have better things to do , then that. I am here, because I got news of several sightings of Shane Collins. " Oliver waited for a short time to watch Myrnins astonished face.

" Now, you and I know, that cannot be possible. We saw him die and visited his funeral "

" Where was he seen? Who saw him? Is anybody missing or hurt? " Myrnin didn't look so impatiently any more, in fact - his curiosity peaked and he shifted his body on his other foot.

" As far as I know, only Vampires saw him and they reported the sightings to me right away. Every time he was seen, it was in the sewer or in the tunnel system - never on the street. Altogether 3 sightings. ...and nobody is hurt or missing ...yet"

" Does Amelie know?"

"I decided against it. As long as we don't have real evidence that it IS Shane Collins and how it is even possible , that he is back, I think it is better we keep it between you and me "

" I agree. ", Myrnin got serious now " Amelie is still way too fragile and there is nothing she can do at this point anyway."

" I suggest, you continue to work on Amelies cure - this is still priority number one. We don't know what is going on with that Collins kid - so we have to wait until we have more evidence . Keep it quiet."

Myrnin nodded and Oliver turned around to walk back up the stairs. On the last step he stopped for a moment and said without turning around " ...and by the way, the next time you watch a work out video, turn down the side noises..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Well , a little more Myrnin / Claire interaction and then they have to rest for a while. **

**Thank you, Enolagay87 for your review - here it the next chapter for you :)**

**As always, I appreciate any comment - pros and cons - maybe I can get more than 1 review out of this one :)**

Claire stormed out of Myrnin's room. " I don't know what you think, but I believe my dreams were real - I saw Shane -at least his body and whatever Magnus plans are, it involves him, too."

Myrnin nodded , he seemed somber and worried.

"How are you doing , my sweet little Claire . I don't want that you have to go thru that - loose Shane - again..."

" Thank you...", Claire walked to Myrnin and looked up to him. Myrnin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her just a bit closer.

" I know, it won't be easy, but I will manage. " Claire tried to look brave."... it's not him - not Shane - and WE WILL destroy it "

" I know we will. We just have to figure out how "

Claire rose to her tip toes to reach Myrnins lips. He kissed her softly then lifted her up like a child and she wrapped her legs around him. Claire was basically sitting on Myrnins hips and with her upper body higher than Myrnin. She bend down to him and started to nibble Myrnins ear, while he walked back into the bedroom.

When he reached the bed, he slowly lowered Claire on it .

She is so beautiful , Myrnin thought , while he was watching her lying on his bed - and she is mine - something , Myrnin still could not totally comprehend. Claire winked at him and without a word changed between them, both undressed in lighting speed.

Claire shivered , when Myrnin's well formed body mounted hers , but it was not the cold of his flesh that made her shiver, it was excitement - lust and longing for him. He gently covered her face and neck with kisses. They grew harder and more demanding, while his emotions rose to new levels he never experienced before. Claire felt his arousal grow stronger and she willingly opened her legs to grant him entrance.

Claire's warm body embraced Myrnin and never before he wished , to last it for eternity. Claire's throat released the noise of absolut pleasure and was answered by Myrnins echo of total bliss.

"Turn around " , Claire panted and with one move , Myrnin was on his back and Claire on top. She sat up with her legs wrapped around Myrnin's and looked down on him still connected with him in the most intimate way.

She smiled at him with the most precious smile he has ever seen. Her hair falling beside her face and framing it to the most wonderful picture. Claire's eyes shining with happiness and diving into Myrnin's .

For a moment , time stood still, then Myrnin 's , eyes followed Claires neck , over her shoulders to her breasts , which were perfectly formed and ripe as peaches. His gaze went down to her belly button and back up to her face.

" You are perfect , my Love ", and he closed his eyes for a short while, because he felt his emotions taking over. He knew himself too well. Total bliss came with a price for Vampires - and the feeling of bloodlust grew stronger in him , ...not only feeling her, triggering all his senses - no - tasting her, making a part of himself , devour her...

I HAVE to stop this , Myrnin thought , when he closed his eyes. If I want to be with Claire, I have to get this feeling under total control...when he opened his eyes again, the red was almost gone and brown started to dominate again.

When they finally rested , Claire nestled on Myrnin's chest.

" During my life ,I loved a few women..." Myrnin started , " some more than others ...I only told once a person, what I will tell you now..." and he waited for a few seconds " Claire , I love you ..." and he lifted her head towards his.

" I love you Claire Danvers and I never will leave you ...and that is a long time for a Vampire " , Myrnin smiled at her.

"I know..." Claire whispered and turned her head back on his chest. She knew, she loved him , too, but for some reason, she could' t tell him - maybe because she heard the melancholy in his voice and that she had to made a decision some day - but not today.

I love you too, Myrnin, Claire whispered voiceless into his chest and sleep fell over them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Thank you Enolagay87 to adding me to your fav story list - I really appreciate that :) **

**As always, if you read my story, please leave some feed back . I really would like to know, what you guys think and if I am on the right track**

Claire and Myrnin were working in the lab, when the portal opened.

Amelie stepped thru it, her arm resting on Eve. Since Amelie got bit by Magnus, Eve developed into Amelie's assistant, companion - first, it seemed a strange arrangement, but with time , Amelie found a new appreciation of Eve and was well fond of her. She granted Eve's and Michael's wedding after Magnus was destroyed and even planned to pay for it.

Amelie"s weakness , made her more human and humanity is every vampires biggest cures as Myrnin once told Claire , a daily internal fight with ones own person.

" The Founder and I would like to know if the research for the cure shows any progress ? " Eve surprisingly started talking first.

Myrnin and Claire looked at each other .

Myrnin turned towards Amelie, so he could address her : " We made some progress, but we are always stopped by one particular problem..."

" Which is ? " Amelie coldly replied.

" Magnus blood cells have an exponential rise of mutation and to say it with simple words, Amelie - your blood is unable to adapt fast enough. "

" So, I am still dying , Myrnin . ", Amelie said very fact.

" Well, not exactly ", Claire responded and it almost seemed , that Amelie realized for the first time, that Claire was also in the room." We were able to slow the mutation down , which means , it will give your blood a slight chance to catch up . "

" You bought me some time, when I understand it correctly . " Amelie responded.

Claire and Myrnin nodded .

" I developed a serum , which Claire fine tuned " , and Myrnin collected several syringes from a small box on the lab table : "...and I wish you take it on a daily base. It is your - our - best bet yet , until we find the final cure. " Myrnin reached the syringes to Eve , who held her hand out.

" I can give them to you, Amelie . Growing up in Morganville is teaching you strange things - like injecting syringes " Eve said with confidence.

" I appreciate that, Eve. You can give me one, as soon as we return to my rooms . Myrnin... ", she looked straight into his eyes : " ...keep me informed . Oliver seems to think , I have to be sheltered of everything , but I am not dead YET. " and with that , she turned around , her hand resting on Eve 's arm again and signaling to Myrnin to reopen a portal .

Eve nodded toward Claire and smiled at her : " See you this afternoon CB ..." and they both stepped thru the portal and were gone.

Myrnin and Claire looked at each other : " Weird...", Claire finally said , " ...don't you think so ? "

Myrnin nodded: " Amelies entire demeanor was different. She showed a glimpse of her old self, but that she even let Eve talk first, was quite unsettling for me . "

Anyway..., my,old , old Vampire boyfriend..." , and Claire made a funny face to Myrnin, who in return seductively wiggled his eyebrows " I have to go. First couple classes at TPU and then I 'm going to meet Eve at Common Grounds , she wants to talk about the wedding and such thing..."

" Are you coming back after the meeting - or do you have more plans , which involve anybody but me..." , Myrnin countered back jokingly .

Claire was quiet for a moment and set on the lab table, her feet hanging good 30 centimeters above the floor.

Myrnin walked around the table and approached her . He put his arms around her and Claire was sliding hers automatically around his waist. Myrnin had one of his extremely seductive smiles on, which made Claire soft as Jello.

"...actually, I thought , I would stay at the Glass House tonight...", a sentence not expected and an immediate mood killer.

Myrnin's disappointment couldn't have been more clear , but Claire continued : " ...I was thinking about my nightmares and that somehow, I had a link with Magnus thru them. What about , I could force another nightmare to me and find out where he is. You know, this is the best way ,maybe the only way to find him- so don't even try to get me off from my plan ,..., and that's why I will stay in Shane's old room and I call you when I had one... "

" Are you done ? " , Myrnin smiled again, now , a wonderful genuine smile. " I am not extremely happy with your plan, but for now, I think it is our best shot . Just promise me, you give me a call as soon as you wake up. "

Claire crossed the small space between her an Myrnin with her face and gave him a warm kiss. " Thank you, I knew you would understand ,...but I really , really have to go now. Class starts in 45 mins and I haven't even got my books ready. "

Claire pushed Myrnin aside and jumped off the table.

" 45 minutes ? ...plenty of time - especially, if I have to be alone tonight ...remember , my little Claire, portals ARE the way to travel . " , and with that , Myrnin picked up Claire and went to the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Thank you Enolagay87 and loulouflowerpower for your reviews - I appreciate it as always :0 ) This next chapter is for both of you, for being my most dedicated reviewers , thanks guys...**

**...and as always, I am happy about every review ( a girl can always hope, right ? )**

Claire was late, not even traveling thru the portal made her on time , but she hoped nobody would asked her for her reason.

Myrnin returned to their current experiments, when he heard a knock on his lab door . He curiously looked up and saw Eve walking down the steep steps.

" Eve, always a pleasure to see you, I am just surprised to see you so soon again..., did Amelie forget something or do you have any news for me ? "

" Neither nor, Myrnin ", Eve looked slightly uncomfortable " ...can I sit down "

" Of course, where are my manners ..." and Myrnin guided Eve to his arm chair, while he moved another chair to it and sat down.

" Is everything alright ? Something ,..., something with Amelie ? " Myrnin started to get concerned. Eve was usually a very upbeat person. For growing up in Morganville, you almost had to be, to survive - always see the cup half full instead of half empty - but that was a different Eve.

" No, no, ...nothing with Amelie , I gave her the first shot of the serum and she is lying down for a while . I can't really stay long here either , will meet Claire later in Common Grounds , but... , but I came here to ask you for a favor ..."

Myrnin smiled warm and nodded : " Go on..."

" As you know, Amelie allowed Michaels and my wedding ..., "

" Ya, ...and..." Myrnin said very patiently .

" Amelie, is not a bad person - really - maybe sometimes too hard, but she learned from her life as a Vampire ."

" I know that , Eve. You don't have to defend her from me. But that is not why you came here, right ? "

" No. I talked with Amelie a lot lately. About Michael and me, about our love to each other , our future..." , Eve stopped for a moment. " Amelie told me about Sam and what he was willing to do , to be with her... Myrnin, Amelie will turn me..." Eve fixed her eyes on Myrnin.

He held out his hands and grabbed Eve's : " Are you sure , you want to do that ? "

" 100% Myrnin - absolutely. " Eve's facial expression was very clear about that. Myrnin could see her determination , not one part of her body was screaming against it.

"... But I always hoped, Michael and I could have kids, ...and there is were you come in, Myrnin "

Myrnin first look surprised and than laughed. " Well, Eve, I am way older than Michael, but even I can 't have children - it is just not in our nature as Vampires to have kids or make them , so to speak "

Eve suddenly turned red as a traffic light : "Oh God - NO ! I did not mean that . "

Now it was Myrnins turn to flush, because he made a very wrong assumption.

" When I talked to Amelie and I decided to become a Vampire , we agreed , that I have 12 months after my wedding , to turn, so I have enough time to get pregnant and give birth to a child , and I hoped , that you , Myrnin, would help us find a way to do so ...basically to find out , if something like infertility treatment for Vampires is possible . "

" Ahhhh ... , " Myrnin seemed relieved.

" I don't want anybody to know . The only people who will, is Michael, Amelie you and Claire , who I will tell today, but because of the enormous consequences it could have, if somebody finds out, you have to swear to me, not to talk to anybody else. Not even Oliver - Amelie , didn't think, that we should involve him in this project."

" I absolutely understand. Well, then send Michael my way - I guess I have to get some samples from him "

Eve sighed and got up and gave Myrnin a quick hug. He put his hands on her shoulder and looked into her face : " Please, don't get your hopes up - you are asking for something that never got attempted before - probably that never will happen, but I promise , I will give everything to solve it. "

Eve gave Myrnin a kiss on his cheek - " I know . Got to go now...meeting Claire soon ..." and with lighter steppes Eve climbed the stairs out on street.

Myrnin sat down on the chair. He knew , that Evs's decision to turn for Michael , was an enormous step for her - for their relationship, a decision Claire maybe had to make too, someday . Finding now a way for Vampires to have kids with humans, could maybe just make the deal he was hoping for.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Thank you loulouflowerpower as always for the review and allabouttaz for adding me to her fav story alert. I appreciate it , I guess I am on the right track , thank you :)**

Claire was already waiting at Common Grounds. She was sitting at one of the tables alongside the windows and hugging a large Mocha with her hands. She was thinking about the past days, the miscommunication she had with Myrnin, the confrontation to clarify her feelings with him and the nights full of passion and desire since then.

So much happened in the past weeks since Shane 's death. She still loved Shane, missed him, but she was able to move on. She felt incredible thankful for Myrnin and with a relationship as new as theirs , she still could' t believe that it was real.

She knew, she loved him - it was a different love than the one to Shane. Shane made her compftable with her own body. He was surprisingly gentle with her and gave her all the time she needed to be and enjoy being with him. But she also , especially the last months of his live, she was growingly aware of his jealousy.

Myrnin on the other side , was unpredictable , emotional and living on the edge of sanity , but ...he also was sensitive and he loved her unconditional .

" Claire, Claiiiiirreee..." Claire looked up and saw Eve's face in front of her. " About what did you fantasize Claire Bear ? "

" Oh - hi ! Eve! I just ...never mind " Claire got up and hugged her best friend. She loved Eve from the first moment they met and she missed being with her more often.

Eve sat down and looked over to Oliver, who, with a frown on his face made his way thru the crowd to deliver Eve's coffee. Even with his new responsibility as the temporary leader of Morganville, he tried to remain his image of an hippie coffee place owner. In Oliver's eyes , no changes were the best changes.

" Didn't go any faster, heh Oliver ? " Eve welcomed him at the table.

" Don't try me, Eve." Oliver snapped back at her. " Just because you lately spend more time with Amelie , won't protect you from me..."

" Well, well Oliver - do I hear any jealousy ? I promise, I will put in a good word for you , when I talk to Amelie again . "

Oliver was obvious annoyed and left the table, leaving Claire and Eve finally by themselves.

" So, future Mrs. Glass -how are you ?Amelie seems very fond of you ? "

" Oh Claire , I ' m pretty good , but miss you awfully. The house is just not what it was anymore - since Shane is - you know..."

" I know what you mean. It almost seems like a different universe " Eve reached out for Claire's hand and held it tightly.

" I have sooooo much to tell you, Claire " , Eve continued with a much lighter tone. They were talking about the wedding, that Michael and she wanted to hold it small. A nice reception afterwards , sponsored by Amelie , to show her appreciation for both of them . It was normal girls talk , until...until Eve came to the point where she told Claire about her decision to become a Vampire for her loves 's sake.

Claire's voice literally stopped in mid speech after Eve's words sunk in. Eve didn't seem to mind at all - it was a decision long in process and deep in her heart, Eve knew, this was the only choice she had, if she wanted ever to be with Michael .

After slowly processing Eve 's new future live, Claire realized too, that Eve is doing nothing different than Sam did for Amelie- sacrificing her most precious treasure, her human life, to gain a love that could exist for eternity.

Claire envied Eve for that. For her determination and clear point of views - the way , how she could set her priorities straight. Claire admired that - would she ever be able to make a choice like that - could she do it , to be with Myrnin forever ?

...but Eve went on - telling her about her plan to have a child with Michael before Amelie would turn her and that Myrnin would have to figure out, how. It was total information overload for Claire .

" Hold that thought - so you not only will be a Vampire in a year or so, you also asked Myrnin to find a way for you guys to have a kid ...? "

" Yes, pretty much - I guess that sums it all up ", Eve seemed way to relaxed about all that - THAT must be a Morganville trade, Claire thought.

Claire wanted to tell Eve so much at this meeting, but after all this new information, her live seemed so pitiful and almost uneventful. Claire never realized all the struggle Eve had to go thru until she was , where she finally felt compftable. Claire did not want to take this moment away from her.

" Eve, you know what - I will stay at the Glass House tonight. You, Michael and I and we are going to watch a movie and have some chile - just like we used to do when Shane was still here...I think he would like that." and a sad smile crawled on Claire's lips .

" Yes, I think he would . Come on CB -let's go " , and Eve took Claire's hand , squeezed it and they made their way to the Glass House .


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Guess my thoughts are flowing freely today - another chapter in one day ...hope you guys enjoy it. I know pretty much the story now till the end, I have only to put it on paper so to say , or better , in the computer. **

**I appreciate any review, but I will write anyway - so this is for the handful of people , who follow my story and leave their thoughts about it , thank you.**

When Claire and Eve entered the Glass House - warmth covered them immediately , like the house was greeting a missing friend. It was good to be back, Claire thought.

From all the places in Morganville , the Glass House was still the place , where she felt at home and on some level, she missed that feeling very much . Myrnin' s place , was a work place, a place to stay over night -a place , where they could be together undisturbed following their feelings , but it was NOT home.

Claire missed Myrnin. She had spend the majority of her time with him the past days - weeks, be it to learn, to experiment on new serums or just to be with the person she loved , but tonight, it was Eve 's , Michael' s and her night -best friends .

It was almost like " good old times " , when it was the Glass House Gang against Morganville . They were sitting in the living room , eating Chile a la Shane as they named it , watching TV and playing zombie games. They told each other stories about their missing roommate and Michael played his guitar.

Claire realized how much she missed these hours with her friends .

She was 16 when she first arrived in Morganville and looked for shelter in the Glass House . She grew up in this house - met her first love - became one of the most recognized personalities in this small town and suffered more loss than a young person should have to,..., but she would do it all over again if someone would asked her.

" I think, I' m calling the night. " , Claire said sleepy close to 2 in the morning. She was lying on the couch leaning against Michael, while Eve was lying on the other side of him. They were watching Shaun of the Dead - one of Shane's favorite Zombie movies .

" Have to get up early tomorrow - so , see you guys in the morning? "

" Sure CB , I'll even make you breakfast - sounds good? " Eve smiled at her and blew Claire a kiss.

" Sounds wonderful , Eve , love you too ." , and Claire blew Eve a kiss back.

" What about me - no blow kiss for me - anybody ? Eve ? Claire ? " Michael tried to sound like a small boy with very little success . He received two cheek kisses at the same time and than two pillows right into his face.

Michael started to protest, but Eve stopped his words before they even left his lips.

Claire laughed , waved at them and made her way up to her bedroom. When she passed Shane's room, she stood for a few seconds in front of the door, than turned the door knob and entered.

The room was dark, the curtains pulled in front of the windows. Claire turned on the ceiling light and looked around. She hasn't been in the room for several weeks, but it looked unchanged. Early after Shane's dead, she tried to sleep in here , but she got overwhelmed by nightmares. Now , she was seeking the nightmares to give Shane the peace he deserved - to find a way to end Magnus terror.

Claire laid down in Shane's bed and it didn't take much time to fall asleep. She moved around restless from one side to the other until she finally passed into deep sleep and started to dream.

Claire found herself standing in a large dark room. She looked around - no, she realized , it was not a room - more a hall , cold and somehow moist. Claire heard steps coming towards her. She could not figure out from which direction, but she could clearly hear, that whoever it was ,was coming closer.

First she saw a tall , slender figure in a wide coat. It was a man, that was clear - than Claire recognized his walk, his demeanor - it was Myrnin.

Claire jumped out of the shade , where she was hiding and run towards him, but he just looked thru her - she was invisible.

" I am still dreaming " , Claire thought, " he can't see me ".

Myrnin kept on walking and even in her dream , Claire had a hard time to keep up with him. He seemed to know where to go - there was no wondering, no guessing , Myrnin walked somewhere , determined to do something -but what ? - Claire asked herself .

After running several minutes in sewer tunnels, Myrnin stopped in a larger room, one she never had seen before. Claire looked around. There was a table and a couple of chairs. Strange looking instruments lying on the table surface and on the floor, something like a leaf blower lying in the corner. In a darker part of the room , was a cell with iron bars.

Myrnin was standing in the middle of the room - waiting for someone.

Suddenly, Claire felt a strange noise , she turned around and saw Shane coming out of one tunnel leading to the room they were standing in.

Claire was terrified when she saw him - this was NOT Shane ! She wanted to scream, she wanted to run to him and end it right there.

Shane's body was falling apart, he looked empty and drain. His eyes were sunken in - almost gone . His flesh grey and seemed without any texture - falling apart. His walk slurred and heavy.

Myrnin turned to face Shane , he grabbed the tool that looked like a leaf blower and turned back to him . At this moment , Shane opened his mouth and the familiar sound of Magnus scream came out of the pale opening.

Myrnin clutched his hands over his ears, but the sound got louder ten fold . Myrnin fell on his knees and started to scream. His head bend upward to the ceiling , his eyes wide open - terrified.

Shane continued to walk in Myrnin's direction , until he was standing right in front of him. He clutched Myrnin's head with both of his decaying looking arms and forced his head to face him directly.

Myrnin had no chance - he tried to stop it - he tried to avoid his head been turned to face him, it was useless.

Claire stood there in pure horror , her heart breaking in million pieces, terrified to witness a spectacle worse than she could ever imagine.

Finally, the situation climaxed - Magnus spirit entered thru Shane's mouth into Myrnins .

Claire screamed , but nothing could stop it anymore . Shane's body collapsed like an empty shell. Myrnin 's head remained still, unnaturally bend backwards .

Slowly, live came back to Myrnin . He stood up and turned his head to Claire , who was captured by that apocalyptic event and unable to move. He smiled at her and said : " Thank you Claire Danvers for giving me a new body " , and Claire woke up , soaked with sweat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Loulouflowerpower - you rock, thank you :) **

**So here it goes, hope you enjoy it - and please review :)**

Claire was sitting up in the bed. Her body sweaty and exhausted . She looked at the clock -it was barley after 4 am , but despite the time , she had to talk to Myrnin, his life depended on it.

As soon as Myrnin got Claire's phone call , he had opened a portal to the Glass House .

Claire had moved from Shane's room into the living room, she didn't want to spend any more time in a place where she just experienced the worst nightmare in her life. She cuddled on the couch , covering herself with a blanket.

The portal opened and Myrnin stepped thru. He wore striped pajamas , but had the top unbuttoned his white chest clearly visible.

Claire sat up and pulled her legs to her body , her arms wrapped around them. She moved a little bit aside, so Myrnin had enough room to sit down next to her. He lifted her feet up and put them over his legs.

Claire looked with her teared filled eyes into Myrnins serious face.

" I had another nightmare - and I think , what I saw, was in the future."

" How is so, my little Claire ? Try to tell me any little detail - everything is important." , and Myrnin listened carefully ,while Claire vividly told him her dream.

She told him about the sewer system, about Myrnin in her dream and that he seemed to know where he was going. Claire hesitated first, but after insisting to go on, she told him about his confrontation with Magnus .

" ...and than, you turned around to me and said - thank you Claire Danvers for my new body - Myrnin , I can't loose you , too ! "

Claire sounded desperate and more and more tears run down her cheeks.

Myrnin cleaned Claire's face gently with a napkin he took from the table in front of him. He cradeled her head between his cold hands .

" That won't happen Claire , I promise. " Claire nodded strongly and swallowed hard.

Myrnin continued: " What you saw is one possible way our future could look like , but we always have a choice - and we WILL alter our one. ", Myrnin looked very confident and pulled Claire closer to him . Their foreheads were touching and Myrnin could feel Claire's warm breath.

" I just found you, my little Claire - I won't allow some super Vampire to ruin my love life . "

Claire had to laugh. Here they were again - some imminent end of the world adventure cruising full speed towards them - and all Myrnin was worried , was his love life. She knew, this was not his only mode opperandum , but it made her laugh and that was counting.

" I really should go to bed now . " Claire said quietly : " It's almost 6 am and I had almost no sleep last night ."

Myrnin nodded and gave her a soft kiss on her lips : " ...than I will leave you now, you need to rest ..." , he tried to get up , but got held back by Claire's hands clinging to his pajama top.

He gave her a surprised then a devilish sexy smile.

" I never said anything about sleeping alone ..." , Claire innocently replied .

She didn't have to wait long for Myrnin to respond to that. He picked her up bridal style and walk fast and graceful in vampire speed up to Claire's room.

Being with Myrnin meant to Claire absolute pleasure . Her body's reception to his touch heighten every single strain of her body - her senses seemed to work in overdrive .

Claire stripped Myrnin of his pajama jacket . His white skin seemed to glow in the dark room and gave him an almost angelic look.

Claire was mesmerized by him - maybe he used some vampire powers , Claire thought, but she didn't care. All she cared was to feel his body on hers, to feel his love to her in the most delicious way.

She pulled her shirt off and stripped everything away , that could hinder them to experience their unconditional love.

Myrnin felt his addiction grew stronger with every second he spend with Claire.

Addiction was the right word - the best definition of his sexual love with Claire .

He loved Claire in so many different ways. He loved her mind , which challenged him daily, he admired and loved her character , which was pure and without any prejudice and he loved her body , which made him sometimes almost loose control over himself . But all these things combined made the person Claire , the one and only Claire , that made him feel more human , than anybody else and that was the biggest treasure he could ever have.

" I will never leave you " Myrnin whispered into Claire's ear , while he pressed his hips hard against hers.

She answered him with a deep sound of satisfaction while arching her back towards him.

Claire got lost in her feelings and her body responded like a well oiled machine to Myrnin's every move.

When they finally rested , Claire nestled into her favorite position with her head on Myrnin's chest, while he caressed her hair.

He couldn't have asked for more , but he should be surprised one more time .

Claire lifted her head slightly and was searching for Myrnin's eyes. She was lying almost full body on his now, but she didn't feel heavier than a butterfly.

She slowly traced with her finger his eye brows, along his prominent nose and his well formed lips.

" Myrnin,..." , and she put her finger on his mouth to make him understand not to speak. " ... You told me not too long ago, that you loved me, I ...I didn't say anything , I just couldn't that night , but I can now..."

Myrnin held still, like he was holding his breath, watching her lips move.

" ... When I saw you in my dream and what happened to you, I knew it ... Myrnin, I love you - I love you - I love you ! " , and with every single declaration her voice turned louder and more clear.

" I don't want that anything is happening to you, because that , would be also my end ..."

Myrnin pulled Claire to his level and gave her his soul, a tear slowly running down his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Thank you snowdust 3 - got some time today and hope you enjoy it :) loulouflowerpower - here I go - and the story goes on ...**

**...as always - please review , thank you !**

The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the Glass House .

Somewhere , someone ...knocked on a door, which after a while Claire realized was her bedroom.

" Claire come on...I already made a pile of pancakes ...".

Claire slowly became aware that it was Eve , standing in front of her room .

" I ..., I will be right down , Eve..."

" No problem CB. Just know, if you don't come soon, the pile of pancakes will be drastically reduced by Michael ...so hurry up ! "

Eve didn't wait for an answer. Claire already heard her heavy Doc Marten boots stomping down the stair case.

Myrnin was still lying next to her - seemingly asleep, but she doubted that, she knew he didn't need much sleep and he loved playing pretend.

Claire looked for her clock - which revealed a much later time than she anticipated.

" Crap !" came thru Claire's teeth. She was late for class , again , and she knew , even if Amelie was seriously sick , she would not look kindly on missing classes and tests .

Myrnin almost took over the entire bed , lying on his back all limbs stretched out.

Claire was squeezed between him and the wall."I so not want to climb over him right now", Claire thought to herself , knowing, that that , could delay her attempt to get down to the kitchen enormously.

Myrnin almost seemed dead, which in certain way he was,... but dead gorgeous.

Claire carefully tried to stand up on her side of the bed and lifted her one leg, holding her balance with one hand at the wall behind her. She hoped , that her leg was long enough to reach the end of the bed so she could get right on the floor - darn - too short - was the only thing Claire could think.

Claire was standing like the Coloss from Rhodos on her bed - legs spread with Myrnin between her and because timing is everything , Myrnin opened his eyes just then.

"This is not the most lady like position my dear Claire . I am sure, you are aware of that ? " Myrnin confronted her with an almost too dry tone, his eyes however were sparkling with joy.

" Morning Myrnin " , and with a quick movement Claire jumped off the bed.

Myrnin 's disappointment was obvious and like a boy, who got his favorite toy denied , he sat up with a frowning face.

Claire had meanwhile grabbed a few pieces of clothing from the floor and and aimed to the door : " ...sorry Myrnin, heading to the shower , be right back ..." , and an even more disappointed Vampire boyfriend fell back into the bed.

Claire held her promise . After just a few minutes , she came back with wet hair and clothing on - Myrnin on the other side - still lying spread out like a starfish on her bed.

Claire had to laugh , when she saw him there , pounding ...even then , he was an amazing sight. His facial features clear and masculine but extremely handsome , his body wellformed covered with perfect skin.

She just could 't resist to walk over and try to give him a small kiss. Big mistake - Myrnin's arms stretched out and pulled her close to his body. He turned Claire quickly on her back and ended up lying on top of her - his mouth smiling victoriously.

" Myrnin, please...Eve is waiting for me..." Claire tried to complain , " I really have to go downstairs..." , but she knew it was useless, Myrnin already gave her several passionate kisses on her neck .

She felt her will , going to her friends , drift away , and the desire to stay with him ,grow .Claire was able to mumble a few more words , before her entire body agreed to stay with Myrnin and not to go anyway, ...but as so many times before , their pleasure was short lived and last warnings from Eve in form of almost running into Claire's room while they enjoyed each other , stopped the early morning session of the new lovebirds.

Claire smashed a shoe against the opening door - a last resort- and stopped with it , Eve, in her tracks.

" Sorry Eve - coming down now..." and with that, Claire was rolling of Myrnin and pulling her shirt down and tried to flatten it out.

" Alright CB , just wanted to check on you...Michael and I heard strange noises from your room and movement and we were wondering..." but Eve didn't get to finish the sentence , Claire reached the door and pushed her out of the room and closed the door firmly behind her.

" Let's have breakfast , Eve . I am starving " and Claire took Eve's hand and pulled her down the stairs.

A few days later:

Myrnin was under pressure and he knew that time was his biggest enemy at the moment. He and Claire worked on several projects - and they all seemed pressing.

His biggest priority was Amelie's cure, but due to their continued problems, their research came to a screaming hold.

Myrnin lately turned his attention toward a solution of the Magnus problem. He had informed Oliver about Claire's most recent dream and they came to the conclusion , that they should act sooner rather than later . It seemed that Magnus was still weak. As long as he was in the tunnels and sewer system , they could contain him down there. No Vampire was allowed in the system and the strange creatures who lived there , were not developed enough to sustain Magnus for long or to hold his spirit as a carrier,for that matter.

As for Eve and Michaels problem, Myrnin had asked Amelie for permission to consult Dr. Mills , a Morganville resident and true to the Founder . He had been helpful before with various problems and was in such things as fertiliy treatment more competent then Myrnin.

..and to top everything of, the wedding of Eve and Michael came closer and closer and with that a pivotal change in Morganville - the first legitimate and blessed marriage of a Vampire and a Human in decades.

The resistance was not as strong as the first time, prior Magnus's official defeat. There were still voices against it - on both sides - but disasters and desperations brings always people together and a wedding was a wonderful opportunity to show unity among ones species.

As for Claire and Myrnin , they decided to be open with the people they loved and respected .

Claire told her housemates , that particular morning in the Glass House. They were slightly stunned , but got accustomed to it extremely fast.

As for Amelie , Myrnin visited her personally and talked with her eye to eye about his precious relationship with Claire. Myrnin wasn't sure , if it was because Amelie was weaken by the decease or because she spend more time with Eve, she reacted quite positive about it and with less restrictions or regulations then he expected of her.

Regarding Oliver, both decide to keep him guessing and not to tell him at all - at least at this time.

Claire received a message to come to the lab as soon as possible.

She just finished the seating arrangements for the wedding and was looking forward to finally do something more useful in her eyes, although , she did not want to tell that Eve.

When Claire entered the lab, Myrnin was standing in the middle of the room, dressed with his well known wide , long coat , white open ruffle shirt, Claire 's favorite , because it made look Myrnin extremely attractive , second , because of easy access to Myrnin's even better looking chest and black leather pants.

He was holding a smoking machine in his hands, as long as a portable leaf blower - where did I see that before, Claire thought.

" Ah , my little , beautiful Claire ..." Myrnin smiled at her with an irresistible smile : " I think, I solved our Magnus problem . Now, we just have to find him ".


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Have fun reading and pals review - thank you :)**

Claire wasn't easily impressed now a days, but Myrnin did it again. His person itself was impressive, but his personality was explosive.

" How did you do it ? ...and Myrnin what is that thing in your arms . O my god, it is smoking , it won't explode ,..., right ? " Claire made a few steps back .

" This is my MSVI 1000 - what do you think about the name ? Impressive isn't it " , and Myrnin proudly lifted it into Claire's direction .

" You actually gave me the idea, when you told me about your dream and when I saw not too long ago this very informative movie with you ..."

" You mean Ghostbusters ? " , Claire interrupted him.

" Ja, that one, fantastic movie - very educational - "

" ...but that was only ..." , Claire gave up before she finished the sentence , she knew , it was useless to convince Myrnin about this film to see it in any other way.

" ...anyway Claire , I build this device , which will successfully suck up Magnus !" Myrnin 's excitement was almost uncontainable now. He must have seen Claire's eyes - full of questions and worries .

" Magnus is not stable in his current state. He found a vessel in Shane's dead body, but his essence, his spirit - ghost - whatever you want to call it, is pure energy which can be caught and kept in an air tide container for , well, forever. "

Claire understood , it was a simple idea entwined with a hint of genius.

" I prepared a pretty much indestructible ,titanium container , which, when we finally have Magnus, we can dispose conveniently in a secure and secret place" Myrnin's voice sounded like a TV commercial and Claire almost expected a 1-800 number at the end of his monolog.

" When are we are going to get him? "Claire was suddenly aware of the importance of this device. It would not only mean the end of Magnus, but also the final curtain for Shane - even if it was only his empty body.

It would be , the beginning of peace for Shane , her first love , who believed in her whatever she did and who made her realize , that she could do everything in the world as long as she put her mind to it.

"Tonight " Myrnin replied strongly, " The sooner the better . Oliver will come with me ."

"What about me, Myrnin? I was there the first time, when I lost Shane, I won't stay back and risk never to see you again."

" I can reassure you , my dear Claire, I WILL come back. I intent no other way. "

Claire came closer to Myrnin and took his MSVI 1000, which was standing for : Myrnin's Super Villain Inhaler , out of his hand and put it carefully on the table next to them. She stretched herself, so she was slightly taller and could reach his lips.

" I know you do , and I still will come with you ,otherwise you can sleep by yourself the next week - deal ?"

Claire had changed a lot since she arrived in Morganville over 2 1/2 years ago. The thought , she would bargain with her Vampire boyfriend to be able to go on a suicide mission with him, would have made her shiver to her bones , in those days, but now, this was her life and was it not normal to the rest of the world, it was almost normal for a life in Morganville

." Well, if you see it that way... But promise , you won't do anything foolish and you stay always behind me and Oliver. "

Claire nodded her head slightly " I promise , Myrnin " and she pressed her lips hard and demanding on his.

Myrnin didn't need much encouragement , his arms lifted Claire from the floor and moved her quickly toward his bedroom, forgetting all about his Super Villain Inhaler, Magnus or possible death.

Claire had that effect on him and so did he , on her. It was a mutual longing for each other , that made their relationship sensual and full of passion .

Claire's body was a never-ending sea of enjoyment . Every move of Myrnin was echoed perfectly from Claire . As much as she needed him, he needed her more .

She was not only the partner he was waiting for so long, she was also his inspiration and gave him at least , when he was with her, the feeling to be human - every Vampires secret desire.

Their bodies were pressed at each other , Claire's arms wrapped around Myrnin's torso, her fingers digging into his back. The rhythmic movement of his body made Claire squeal and she could hear a deep sound of satisfaction coming from his throat.

" I want to be with you, forever ..." Claire whispered into Myrnin's ear , who was lying on top of her.

He stopped and look into Claire's face . He smiled seductively and his eyes had a red halo around his pubils - his mouth open, his fangs coming down and pressing it painful into Claire's neck.

Claire felt an initial sharp pain, but it resided and turned into arousal . She felt her blood leaving her body, Myrnin's tongue tracing the wound for continues flow and sucking satisfyingly on her lifeline .

Claire gave herself over to him , unable to move - not wanting to move...and then it stopped.

Myrnin had pulled himself off from Claire , his chin still covered from the blood, that tasted better than any other . His eyes filled with devastation and horror about himself and his actions. How could he do that ? How was he able to hurt the only person that mattered in his life ?

Myrnin moved away from Claire's body , like a shy animal surprised by a hunter. His hands covering his face , tears starting to flow due to frustration about himself.

" I ...I ...I don't know what happend . Claire , you MUST believe me. " his voice shivering of fear , what Claire might could say, but Claire ... did not say anything.

" I heard you say something to me and I just reacted - at that moment it was out of my control and it NEVER should be out of my control, because I could have killed you " Myrnin's voice disappeared .

He stared to the ground, unable to move , afraid of himself. His eyes had long taken back the warm brown color , that made him so human, but his memory was dwarfed by the red that had dominated him just minutes ago.

Claire set up and pulled the covers over her. One hand carefully touching her neck wound , feeling with her fingertips the two puncture sides. She looked up and searched for Myrnin's face, which he still had covered with his hands.

" Myrnin, my Myrnin ..., Claire quietly said ,: " ...it was not you , it was me. "

Myrnin put his hands down and stared at her with tear filled eyes, questions flying to her.

" I wanted to be with you - at this point- I ALWAYS want to be with you - and I was willing to go the last step, to cross the last barrier for you ..." Claire stopped talking and her eyes were asking for forgiveness for what she had done to Myrnin , for how she had made him feel after wards...and Myrnin understood.

They were soul mates , thru and thru, and like each others body compliments every move, so did their minds . He would have made her one of them - a Vampire -because that was , what she had wished for at this particular moment .

He went back to the bed and laid down, his arm soothingly put around her shoulders. She nestled her head , as so many times before, on his chest.

" Someday , my sweet , little Claire, ...someday you maybe one of us, but take your time - I can wait , ...I will wait forever ... if I have to.." and Myrnin closed his eyes , for letting himself down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Louluflowerpower, I will think about it - maybe, haven't made my mind up on this one yet :) **

**princessporcha, thank you for adding me to your fav story list - I hope I keep you looking for more and don"t disappoint you**

**So, here it goes - again - review , please and Thank you!**

Two hours had past and both, Claire as well as Myrnin , were able to sleep and rest.

Myrnin was still upset about the incident that made him loose control over himself. He knew, he had to get these feelings under control, if he wanted to be with Claire .

Most of the time , he was quite capable of it, but the beast Vampire could always break thru .

The close relationship , had made it harder for him to resist , but he also saw , that he grew with every challenge and ultamitly grew stronger and was more able to be the master of his own destiny.

Oliver didn't knock when he came down the stairs to Myrnin 's lab, that was something , Oliver felt, he was standing above . He was next to Amelie and Myrnin the oldest Vampire in town and had lived for centuries.

He was a complicated character in one way - trying to be the face of the understanding negotiator between species , but in realty he was a strict ruler for Vampire dominancy .

However, since the last few months , exactly since Amelie's almost fatal injury , Oliver had changed.

He realized or at least he seemed to realize, that Morganville was more than a Vampire sanctuary , it was also the home of humans , who were willing to die for it and fight side by side with the dominant race in town - and that was something he respected.

" Are you ready , Myrnin? " Oliver almost said it with an excited voice. Claire saw him several times fighting and she had to admit, he was a warrior thru and thru and battle was flowing in his veines , if not blood .

" As ready as can be , my lordship" Myrnin said mockingly.

" What about the girl ? ...Claire , you are not coming with us ..." it was more an order than a question .

Claire knew , that Oliver would not be overly enjoyed , when he realized that she would come with , but she also knew , that she had his respect . She got once a compliment from him, which was probably the highest compliment he could ever give - he regretted , that Claire was not a Vampire .

" I thought you would have something against it, but I am coming , end of story " , Claire's voice was strong and not faltering at all. " I am the one who had the dreams and Shane was my boyfriend ..."

Oliver mumbled a few words to himself, which Myrnin didn't think Claire had to know, instead he rolled out a map of the underground sewer system and bend over it.

" After Claire told me her dream I was looking into the Morganville archives and I found several old maps of them. ...", he traced his finger on it to an obvious large room. " it seems like, this is the room Claire was dreaming of, where Magnus finally encountered me - this is where we have to go." , he looked up and faced Oliver , who was studying the tunnels leading to the room.

" Easy enough, but how do you want to fight him ? " he asked curiously.

" A valid question, old boy..." , which Oliver did not take too kindly.

" ...as usual I am all prepared and surprised myself again , with my genius ",Claire almost had to burst out loud with laughter. Myrnin was the most extravagant person she ever met and over confidence in himself was surely another trade of him - but at the end of the day she loved every complicated part of him.

" ...as I told you Oliver, Magnus has to change bodies , to get stronger again. Only if he can capture a vampire he is able to get enough strength to continue the battle with us. " , he waited for any questions Oliver could have. When none were asked he went on : " ...all what is left of the original Magnus is his energy right now and energy can be contained .

" Myrnin lifted up his MSVI .

" A leaf blower? " Oliver wondered, Claire smiled .

" Nonsense , there is no similarity to anything like this. It will contain Magnus - sucking up his spirit before it can enter me or YOU ... , " looking at Oliver with a wicked smile.

" ...than what ? " Oliver obviously still wasn't convinced that Myrnin's plan was as fool proved as he wished - especially, because it was made by a fool.

"... Than, we just dispose the container at a convenient location and...voila another Magnus destroyed ...again ."

" ...well, what is my part in this entire , absolutely insane operation ? " Oliver finally asked.

" Distraction, my old friend -distraction ".


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Thank you so much to Melzie 97, who left me a wonderful review and I hope I won't disappoint you with the coming chapters...**

**Thank you also, as always loulouflowerpower, who I believe left a friendly word after almost every chapter I wrote ...**

**...this is for you guys ...**

Myrnin had opened a portal to the tunnels and the small group had stepped into it. Claire never felt very comftable down here. There were too many things , that made Claire shiver just thinking about it, but for some reason, the tunnels were always the way or the place of important battles - they were a part of this town as much as the Founder Square or TPU.

" Stay between me and Oliver, my dear Claire - I don't want that you get lost in here. " , Myrnin pulled Claire behind him .

Claire had no intentions to protest, she wanted to stay as close as possible behind Myrnin, a Vampire shield like him was the advantage you needed down here to survive.

The little group maneuvered around the tunnel system without any complications.

Occasional sightings of fast moving shadows were ignored " ignorance is bliss ", Claire thought and kept following Myrnin with Oliver protecting her back.

After about 15 minutes , they finally reached the large room, which assembled the room of Claire's dreams.

" Remarkable " Myrnin voiced and Claire had to agree.

It looked almost exactly like in her dream. Table, chairs , a assortment of different tools and an actual leaf blower.

Claire had to smile when she saw it. Looking at Myrnin with his super inhaler in his hands - it had something comical . Even Oliver didn't miss the irony of it and just wanted to point it out, when the trio heard a noise.

Oliver moved to the middle of the room, while Myrnin raced to a darker corner , pulling Claire with him.

Their attention was on high alert and energy seemed to crackle between them.

Claire was holding her breath, afraid to interrupt the silence and to draw any attention to her.

Shane slowly became visible. He looked worse than in Claire 's dream, if that was even possible.

The deep , in the socket of his skull , hidden eyes , which did not resemble anything from it's former glory - the warm brown , that used to smile at her and she felt covered with love when she looked at them.

His flesh was grey and looked dead, missing every single sign of anything living. His walk looked robotic and mind controlled - in every aspect - this moving thing was as far away of being Shane Collins , the boy she loved , than a zombie in a horror movie.

In some way that made it easier .

Shane's body moved into the room and stopped a few feet from Oliver away. Claire had the impression , that he scanned the room to get his bearings , before he could move on.

Oliver stood still, waiting for the next move, not sure what to do at this point .

There was an energy in the room, that could ignite any seconds - and it did.

Shane suddenly threw himself on Myrnin, who was still standing in the corner, seemingly the one person , who should rescue Oliver the designated bait , but Magnus tried to outwit them again.

Shane knocked Myrnin's weapon to the side , making it slither under a ledge.

Myrnin tried to turn around and fling himself after it, but was held by a surprisingly strong Shane, who squeezed his hands on Myrnin's face to turn it to him.

Oliver jumped with a giant leap towards the commotion and pulled Shane of Myrnin, who had to use all his strength to fight Shane off. He smashed him into one of the chairs, which broke instantly, but that gave them only a few seconds.

" I thought you said ,that he is weak ? " , Oliver screamed at Myrnin ." I would like to know, your definition of this word..." .

Myrnin shrudded with his shoulders and prepared for a new attack.

He and Oliver were positioned in opposite direction to Shane , making him stand in the middle of them.

" Where is my inhaler ? " Myrnin thru the question in the room, hoping anybody would give him a satisfying answer.

He looked at Oliver , who quickly looked around the room.

Just then, Shane started with his screaming - deafening , horrible screaming, which seemed to slow down time and any movement.

Both, Myrnin as well as Oliver, clapped their hands over their ears for protection - as for being Vampires they were more prone to the high pitched sound. They tried , visibly handicapped , to move closer to the source - every inch filled with pain.

Shane's body growing stronger second to second , turned to the closest Vampire and pulling him down. His entire body vibrating from the high frequency , Shane's head moved to face his opponents mouth , sucking out his lifeline.

" Not so fast , Sucker ! " and a strong vacuum pulled Magnus 's spirit into a different direction.

The screaming continued , but was soon muffled by the container that surrounded the once so indestructible entity , which was known as Magnus.

Shane's body imploded , covering his immediate surroundings with dust.

Oliver slowly stood up , shaken - unsure what had happened to him .

" Where...what...I ...I remember ..." and he looked into Claire 's dusted face ." You saved me...Claire . " , he was more stating a fact, than asking a question, a ring of gratitude companied it.

" It seemed the right thing to do ..." Claire responded with a wide smile. " When Magnus started his deafening scream , I was the only one not affected . You and Myrnin were literally paralyzed with pain and not in control any more."

Myrnin was sitting on one of the chairs , looking weak, but stronger than Oliver.

" Magnus got hold of the weapon and thru it away... I wasn't able to see it anymore."

"Yes, it got stuck in the small space between the wall and the floor. While you were trying to circle Magnus , none of you paid attention to me - Magnus included , and I was able to release the inhaler just in time , before Oliver went down forever. ", Claire resumed and looked at the two Vampires.

" Thank you, ...Claire ", Oliver said sincerely : " ...you saved my life. - I won't forget that, but don't think, you have now a free pass of doing what you want ..." .

Claire felt a big smile coming up. She respected,even liked Oliver sometimes , but she didn't want him to change, so the second part of his very short -thank you speech-was a welcome return to normality.

Myrnin got up , walked over to Claire and took the weapon out of her arms. He put the inhaler carefully on the table, aware that in the container, a revengeful demon was incarcerated and wrapped his arms around Claire giving her a most demanding kiss, which she willingly answered.

Oliver looked at them, smiled and turned around to leave them alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Thank you for the encouraging review Melzie 97 :) **

**Hope everyone who is reading my story enjoys it. Had different plans when I started that chapter, but changed it while writing - really curious how you like it :)**

**Please review , thank you !**

That is a catastrophe - I am going to die ..." Eve yelled at Claire , while she was looking in the mirror checking out her wedding dress.

" I can't believe I agreed to wear one of Amelies dresses ..." Amelie had offered her a beautiful beige colored gown, which she wanted to wear someday for her own wedding , but with Sam's dead , she dismissed it ever using it.

" We just have to alter it a bit, Eve. It is not such a big deal." Claire actually loved the dress on Eve . It gave her a certain elegance she never has seen in her before.

" You think so? ...it is not ...too beige? " , the more Eve observed the dress in the mirror, the more she actually started to love it.

Amelie offered it to her a few days ago and Eve could see in her eyes , that she was very relieved , when she accepted it. Michael was very important to Amelie and with Eve being her closest confident, it was an urge to her to show everybody her approval of this union.

" I can't believe the wedding is already in two weeks ? We have still so much to do and to organize ." Eve's voice had a vibe of anxiety in it. Not because of the wedding, but because she started to realize how important this marriage for Morganville was .

She never wanted to be the center of attention - not she, Eve Rossner - she just wanted to marry the man she loved all her life .

The next couple of weeks were filled with sending out cards , choosing flower bouquets and making arrangements with the two caters in town.

The day before the wedding, Amelie had asked Michael and Eve to come for an important meeting into her private office. When they arrived , they were greeted by Dr Mills, who was standing next to Amelie's desk.

" I am so happy to see you both .." , Dr Mills welcomed Eve and Michael with a warm handshake Amelie, sitting , nodded her head slightly a small smile on her lips." I know , your big day is not until tomorrow, but the Founder and I agreed to inform you today...just think of it , as your first wedding present." Dr Mills could not contain his excitement any longer.

Michael and Eve looked at each other , holding their hands, waiting for Dr Mills to continue.

" I found a way, for you to have a child . It was easier than I thought and I am fairly sure , that it will be successful . " , his words standing in the room , waiting for a response from the future happy couple.

It took Eve a second to realize , that her dream to become a mother , was closer then she ever thought. She started to jump up and down , kissing Michael on his lips , running over to Dr Mills - kissing him equally on his lips and finally giving Amelie a warm and very long hug.

Michael reacted like every new father would, he was shocked and paralyzed for a short time, then, realizing of the importance of this discovery , his face changed to pure happiness .

He looked at Eve , who now was kneeling in front of Amelie . Michael still was surprised about the relationship these two , so different people developed . It was unusual at least and remarkable in every way.

Amelie had her small , fragile hand on Eve's cheek and talked to her in a quiet voice. Michael could have ear dropped in, but gave them the privacy they deserved . Eve nodded several times and Michael could see a few tears running down her face. He realized , that it were tears of joy and so he stood away from her, to give her some time to compose herself .

" I have to tell Claire -right now! " , Eve said first thing to Michael after they left Amelie. " I can't believe , that we will have a child - Michael - YOU WILL BE A FATHER! " Eve was beaming, a pure bundle of joy , willing to share with everybody who was coming close to them.

" I know..." Michael, still a bit in shock, felt almost overwhelmed , but a feeling started to creep into his body and especially where his undead heart was, he felt warmth spreading all over it.

" I don't want to sound pessimistic, but you are not pregnant yet. Dr. Mills just said , it should not be a problem ...so please Eve , maybe, keep it for yourself at this point."

" Michael Glass - are you telling me to shut up and not to speak to anybody - and with that , I mean Claire , my best friend EVER , about the possibility , that I will be a mother ! " Eve was very clear about her position.

Michael stopped walking and turned towards Eve. His angelic looking face taking every single emotion of Eve in and stopping her upcoming anger about him , with a deep and longing kiss. He broke her fury in the early tracks and made her weaker with every additional kiss.

" I love you Eve ..." and this, she knew, was 100% true. " ...if you want to tell Claire ...I know how important that is for you ...let's go to her right now"Eve looked into Michael's eyes and knew that she would love this man till the end of time.

The wedding was more than Eve could expect. The church was filled to the last seat, with people even standing outside . Claire as Maid of Honor and Myrnin as Best Man, Amelie as the person who gave Eve away to Michael and even Oliver was involved - as photographer.

Their vows were romantic , filled with love and sincere and even some of the Vampires had to use the hand out tissues.

Short - the perfect wedding.

The party moved to the so familiar ballroom - this time finally a happy occasion.

The banquet was enormous, for Humans and Vampires alike ,a feast . The decoration held in gold and maroon colors , gave the room an ambient of former glory it hasn't seen a long time.

Eve was the absolute queen of the day - looking out of this world in Amelies beige colored dress - her pale skin flawless and in perfect harmony with the gown.

Michael looking , as always ,angelic himself in his elegant dark suit , his blond hair and deep blue eyes in contrast to it.

Claire and Myrnin were standing to the side of the ballroom admiring the splendor of the party.

Since they rescued the town from Magnus , they decided not to hide anything and were open with their relationship.

Myrnin , wearing an outfit that was closer to a pirate party than a wedding party , was holding Claire's hand and turned her to him.

" May I asked for this dance Mylady ?" and a deep bow followed the question.

Claire smiled and tried to answer as graciously as possible : " ..with pleasure Mylord ..." and she fell into a small elegant bow herself.

Sure , Eve and Michael were happy, but Claire doubted that they could be more happy than she was with the man so many misunderstood , some feared and only a few valued.

Claire knew that she and Myrnin belonged together like peanut butter and jelly, like marshmallows with graham crackers ...like Romeo and Julia without the dying part.

Myrnin made Claire feel complete on every level of her existence.

Before she met him, she heard about the "one true Love" and she thought she knew what it meant - she was in love then, with Shane, but after she got together with Myrnin and their relationship moved on - became more - became a partnership with equal positions, longings and goals, she realized that he was the one - the one true Love ...for her.

Myrnin knew this long before Claire . He never said anything, as long as Shane was still in the picture .

He suffered , quietly , not knowing if his feelings ever would be heard some day. But he had time on his side and he hoped , prayed - yes , prayed , he would get a chance some day to show his Queen , his - one true Love Claire - not Ada , his unconditional love and devotion.

He did love Ada and for the longest time,he thought, that she was the one , he now knows is Claire , his Faust final wish for not ever leaving this point of life . (* Goethe's Faust would not die until he would embrace a moment that gave him so much fulfillment, that he wished it would go on forever).

" You look beautiful tonight , my little Claire . " , and Myrnin held Claire tightly around her waist turning her around playfully with the music.

Claire could not contain the proud feeling of being with Myrnin , she wanted to show everybody in the room , with whom she is with, who is her partner not only on the dance floor...and in all that perfect happiness, that most perfect day in a long time in the lives of many of the Morganville residents , especially the inhabitants of the Glass House ,...a bomb exploded.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Thank you to everybody , who leaves their opinion about the story - I appreciate that very much :)**

**My story goes now a way different direction I actually had planed , but heh - authors freedom, right ? ! **

**Enjoy reading !**

The chaos that followed was indescribable.

After a short moment of silence , the dust of the explosion settling slowly , screams of pain and loss were starting and becoming more and more dominant .

Claire woke up, her ears ringing loudly , not knowing where she was for a few seconds.

There was Myrnin , equally disturbed , but already on his feet , standing a few feet away from her.

Glass from the large windows , was lying everywhere, distributed by the huge explosion.

People lying , dead or injured , covered with blood . Some trying to sit or stand up , not oriented , their balance destroyed - shaking , not knowing what to do . ...and there was Eve , sitting on her knees, her face covered with blood dripping form several spots of her forehead , next to a body .

Claire knew immediately that this body was Michael - beloved Michael - who wanted to start his new life today with the person he respected and loved most , Eve.

Michael , who realized, that he could have a normal life even if he was a Vampire and learned, that the dream of having children didn't have to be a dream, but could become realty.

All these hopes and dreams were taken away from him , from Eve, even Claire - after this device detonated and made an end to plans, which didn't have time to begin.

Myrnin was standing in the middle of the room , looking around .

Claire could see pain , almost panic in his face, only disappearing ,when their eyes finally met.

With a few steps he was kneeling next to her, caressing her face, arms , talking .

Claire was still unable to make out the words , ringing noises of different levels , were still too dominant in her ears.

" I am alright, Myrnin ...I think I am alright" Claire tried to calm Myrnin down, which she did after she grabbed his hands and kissed them gently. " I can't hear anything, but I don't think I am hurt otherwise ..." still looking into Myrnin's face, which slowly relaxed by her words.

Claire pointed over to Eve , but Myrnin just shook his head sadly and pulled Claire to him.

" ...so sorry...Michael ...dead ... You...unharmed...?" words slowly came back and even if they didn't come back in whole sentences, they didn't need to, Claire understood.

The ballroom offered to everybody who survived the explosion a picture of chaos , suffer and sorrow , but what was remarkable was the fact, how Humans and Vampires helped and supported each other.

Theo Goldman, the Vampire doctor , was looking for injured Humans as well as Vampires and so did Dr. Mills.

The brutal attack , whatever reason it had, brought the residents of Morganville together - at least for now.

Amelie and Oliver walked in the middle of the destroyed ballroom .

Both seemed shaken, but unharmed - their facial expressions - however , showed anger and fury and a determination, rarely seen in any person.

" This brutal attack on the people of Morganville won't go unpunished ...," Amelie started resolute, : " ...it is an affront aimed at me... Morganville ...our way of life . I promise to everybody in this room , the responsible ones will be found AND will receive what they deserve."

Amelie's eyes were wondering around and they stopped , when they found Eve - still sitting in her beautiful , but now covered with blood , wedding gown . Amelie realized, that the blood was not Eve's , but Michael's and that he gave his ultimate sacrifice to protect Eve.

The bomb must have detonated close to them and Michael had thrown himself on it, to save his new wife.

Amelie realizing this fact, suddenly broke down . She could not hide anymore the strain that this disaster had taken on her - she could not take the fact, that she lost another loved one - Michael, the person , who was the closes she had to family , who almost resembled her lost love, identical .

Oliver caught Amelie and picked her gently up , carrying her out into a connecting room . Amelie whispered something into his ear and he made Myrnin a sign to follow them with Claire and Eve in tow.

Amelie was lying on a red velvet sofa, her head slightly elevated , resting on a matching pillow. She had her eyes closed, but felt instinctively , when the others entered the room. She lifted her hand slightly and called for Eve.

" Eve, my child , please come here..." and she signaled Oliver to move a chair next to the sofa.

Eve was a shadow of herself , sitting straight and emotionless in the chair holding Amelie's cold hand, looking for something - looking for comfort.

" My child, I swear to you here and now, in front of Oliver, Myrnin and Claire , that whoever is responsible for this ...this authrocity , will be punished and wished they were never born..."

Claire shivered by those words and she knew, that Amelie meant them .Myrnin had moved another chair close to the first one and guided Claire to it, standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

She felt his strength flowing in her and it calmed her down - she needed him so much , especially right now.

Amelie kept talking, Oliver thru the one or other thing in and Myrnin only answered questions directly stated to him.

Claire was holding Eve's hand , watching her, no talk -no try to comfort her at this point, because nothing will do , because Eve is alone -right now, and when she is ready and fought her way out of the deepest jungle of misery, Claire would be there at her side .

Amelie suggested that Eve would stay with her for time being and Eve had no objections . Amelie wanted to be with her alone - it was like a mother wanted to be with her new found daughter .

Claire stood up and wrapped, the still sitting Eve , in her arms and put her head on her chest. She gently petted her hair and kissed her softly on the top of her head.

" Rest Eve- I love you . Please ..., please call me whenever you need me- I am here for you , never forget that " and she hugged her one more time and left her best friend , knowing that she is going thru her worst night in her entire life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Melzie 97 and loulouflowerpower - I love you guys, you really inspire me to write more , hope I don't disappoint you :)**

**...and as always, please leave a review, when you read my story, I love to read your thoughts - pros AND cons **

**...so here it goes...enjoy:**

" I never should have left her alone, Myrnin. She needs me tonight - I am her friend - her BEST friend , and where am I...? I left her alone ..."

" My sweet little Claire , you are a wonderful person and a wonderful friend to Eve, ...Eve is griefing and with Amelie , she has more freedom to do so, because Amelie lost in Michael the only person , who was bonding her with the human race. "

Claire looked at Myrnin with wide eyes - she was not sure if she understood, but Myrnin continued ." Michael was Amelie's last living relative , so to say, and when she agreed , that he could marry Eve , she became - well, she became something like a daughter -in -law to her ...family. "

Claire slowly understood, Eve was deeper involved in the entire Vampire community than she could imagine, ...well she even decided to become one of them within a year, where as Claire , as important as she grew within the town, was still just a newcomer .

Myrnin moved closer to Claire and took one of her hands in his. The day, that started so happy and perfect had turned to one of devastation and pain . Myrnin could not change that, but he could show Claire his undevoted love and make her feel safe , for now - with him.

They walked silently into the bedroom, where Claire turned around and Myrnin sipped open her long dress. She let it drop on the floor , where it piled up around her feet. Claire opened her bra and let it fall on the floor as well.

There, she stood in front of him , dressed only with the small lace underwear she actually got from Eve as a present once. She bend and pulled them off , offering Myrnin her entire , youthful body , which was screaming for love and company tonight and always.

Myrnin , still fully dressed , could not move his gaze away from her.

He had told her many times , how beautiful she was , how undeserving he felt having her as a lover and partner and how he needed her , but tonight , he knew that all of that was not important as long as he at least truly loved one person once in a lifetime , because everything could end in a heartbeat and never been returned, and Claire , was that person.

Amelie knew that about Sam and now, Eve about Michael. Myrnin did not want to be the third, he knew right than , that he would rather fight to the end of his existence than never really loved her and loose her.

Claire made a step closer towards Myrnin and opened his maroon colored vest and white ruffle shirt. She slipped it off of him in a very sensual way and outlined his naked chest with her fingers.

Myrnin held still, not daring to disturb Claire , observing every move she made. Her warm hands were gliding from his chest muscles to his sternum and down to his belt buckle. She looked up to him and had a mysterious smile on her lips , her eyes a mixture of sadness and longing.

Claire opened the belt and she pulled his black leather pants down - normally , that should have been slightly awkward - there is no sexy way to pull tied leather pants off someone, but not so this time.

She went on her knees and stripped one leg , than the other one . He stepped out of them and was, just like his Claire , naked - like on the day they were born.

Myrnin fell also on his knees and started kissing Claire's face, neck . He moved down to her breasts and back up to her face.

When Claire undressed him , Myrnin remembered something he hasn't thought off for a very long time.

It was a flashback , when he was a young lad - the son of an Earl . He had servants , maids, who were only there to fulfill every wish he had.

Especially one young maid , she was maybe 16 or 17 years old , had caught his eyes. He wanted her - not cared about her, but longed for her body. He made her undress him and forced her to make love to him. He was 18 at this time and the future Lord Conwy. When he send for her again ,days later , his servant came back with the news, that the young maid had killed herself - thrown in the icy river , but the reason was unknown .

From that moment on , he had denied himself anything , that would make him stand above another person . He turned away from his heritage to become another Lord , possessing people for his profit and treating them not better than cattle.

This was the time he found Alchemy and his love for science - and until now, he thought that it was the ONLY love he could never live without.

Claire had made him remember that , gave him a long lost memory and a view of how he was and what he did . She also had shown him, what he could be - with her , not a crazy , lonely scientist , people , even friends called fool or crazy , he could be a caring and respected member of Morganville - with her at his side .

Their body's entwined more and more and they became one.

She found in him everything she was looking for - every fiber of her ,vibrating like a violin in his hands , whishing ,that he would never end .

He , sinking deeper and deeper in her aura - compelled by her like a magician , knowing that not even death would be able to part them.

It was love in perfect harmony - adjusting to each other simple and smooth , leaving at the end just two exhausted lovers on the cold floor waiting for the morning to come and hoping for more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 ...and because it is Christmas - at least almost - here another chapter...**

**To secret lies and sins ...so here is a compromise, two chapters in one day = one long one , hope you enjoy it :)**

They woke up curled in one ball on the floor , covered only with a blanket, Myrnin had pulled down from his bed.

Claire looked around. Myrnin's room had no windows, so it was hard to say what time it was, but it felt like morning. She turned her face up towards Myrnin, who immediately smiled at her . The warmth of his eyes covered her like a blanket. For that moment , the world stood still - there were no worries and no pain , no death and tragedy , just them and a perfect world.

" Next time we are going to make love, please remind me , to move on the top of the bed , I am not as young as I look, my sweet Claire ." , and Myrnin had a little smirk on his face.

" Alright, old man ...I will remember that ..." she chuckled and tried to escape Myrnin's strong arms , but he was too fast for her and he had her already pulled back towards him and started to tickle her.

Claire had to laugh, she felt good , happy.

" Please, you two ...can you please stop that, I haven' had any blood this morning and I think I get sick , when I have to see that any longer."

Claire screamed out a loud shriek and Myrnin turned the cover protecting over them, shooting arrows with his eyes to the intruder.

Oliver had wandered into the laboratory and stood in the door to Myrnin's bedroom.

" Oliver ..., " Myrnin said with a very sharp voice ,:" have you ever heard of a doorbell to make yourself noticeable ?"

" Myrnin , I would use one - if you would have one ! " Oliver responded cold : " ..but that is not important. You should get dressed ..." , and with a strong look of dislike to both of them he continued :" ...it seems I have to remind you , what happened yesterday and that there are questions to answer and responsible people to find ."he turned around , but still directing the words to Claire and Myrnin . " I thought you are more responsible than this old fool, Claire , but I guess I overestimated you. You should be with your friend consoling her and not with him, playing around... I ' ll give you 5 mins to come to Amelies office . We are expecting you there, ...both of you"

Oliver started walking , when he heard his name . He stopped , but did not turn around.

" Please Oliver, don' t say anything to Eve ...I mean about what you saw . " Claire waited for a few seconds and then continued with a sharper tone : " I never forgot her and you have no right to judge me OR Myrnin for anything we did . I loved Michael almost as much as she did and I learned the very hard way, how it is to loose a person, you think , you can't live without. So quit this holier than the pope thing - you were against their union almost till the end and you never really liked Eve. " Claire was standing now, holding the blanket around herself , trying to cover up her naked body.

She was ashamed by what Oliver had said at the beginning , but she knew , that there was nothing wrong about what she and Myrnin had done . It did not change how she felt about Michael, Eve or anything that had happened.

Oliver stood still for a short while , his back turned towards them. He didn't try to answer Claire or start a fight. He just nodded with his head and walked on, his arms hanging down on each side making fists and releasing them again , when his knuckles had turned white.

" He had no right to say that, Myrnin! I saw Michael's body lying there- how can he think I would EVER forget that! " Claire's upset voice got louder and higher .

" My sweet Claire, ..." , Myrnin tried to calm her down, speaking slow and clear " Oliver never loved anybody, he does not know what real feelings are, so he projects what he thinks people should do and tries to apply them to different situations. " Myrnin paused for a moment and Claire understood - at least she thought she understood what he meant.

" Maybe someday, even Oliver will know what love is...you know , I am a hopeless romantic" Myrnin tried to cheer Claire up , which he only managed partially .

She gave him a quick kiss and moved to the bathroom. She had to be with Oliver in the same room, in a few minutes and she didn't want to give him a chance to triumph over her .

Claire got ready in record time , prepared for everything anybody could throw at her . With Myrnin at her side, holding each others hand for support, they walked thru a portal to Amelie's office - feeling guilty about something they haven't even done.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Amelie's office was filled with every important person in Morganville.

Amelie herself was sitting at her large , wooden desk. It was an impressive piece of furniture , with hand made intarsia and gold applications - worth of a queen.

Next to her, was Oliver , standing with his arms behind his back , looking stern ahead , but he made a short eye contact with Claire when she entered. Claire could not decipher, what kind of look it was , she felt his eyes in hers , but it was neither a warm nor cold stare - it was - indifferent.

Eve was sitting on a smaller chair next to Amelie 's desk. She looked very young , no make up, no big hair due - just simple Eve , dressed all in black.

Claire also noticed Dr. Mills, Hanna Moses, Richard Morell and Theo Goldman in the room, all with serious looks , trying not to focus on anything specific.

Amelie waved Claire and Myrnin forward and pointed Claire to an empty chair next to Eve's. Myrnin walked to the other side of the desk, stopping next to Dr. Mills, who gave him an unexpected hand shake, which Myrnin welcomed.

" Now , that we are finally all arrived , I would like to start this very important session of the counsel." Amelie announced , the strain of last night clearly visible. She only had recovered very slowly since the almost fatal injury she received thru Magnus , but the event of yesterday evening had pushed her back even more .

" We all know what happened last night - this attack , this devilish attempt to destroy peace and unity in our town, had cost the life's of three of the finest citizens of Morganville. " Amelie stopped for a few seconds , looking at Eve, her eyes red of crying and filled with tears .

" One of them was Michael, as you know. He threw himself on the detonating device to safe the life of countless others - among them, his new wife Eve. I won't allow it, that his death was useless! " Amelie got up, holding herself steady with her hands flat on the desk. A small tear running down her cheek , but her eyes cold as ice .

" Michael and Eve were a symbol last night,...a symbol of unity between species and the only way , we will be able to survive in this town, this world." Amelie looked from face to face , looking for agreement .

" Whoever executed this assassination , wanted to end the plan we call future . It is our responsibility to find them, before we have nothing left we can call future . Is this clear! "

Everybody nodded in agreement.

The small group continued with the session. Oliver was leading the meeting , coordinating the inputs and ideas of the counsel members , delegating responsibilities and jobs. He was good at that, no doubt - and effective.

Soon the meeting was closed and the members trailed out to resume their newfound responsibilities.

Everybody had left the room, only Amelie , Eve, Claire and Dr Mills remained . Dr. Mills had talked to Amelie prior the meeting and had asked for permission to talk to Eve later on.

Eve was now standing behind Amelie's chair , looking slightly stronger. She appreciated the heart filled condolences and was hoping to hear results soon in the now started investigation.

Dr. Mills addressed Eve as soon as the last person had closed the door.

" Eve, I have talked to Amelie before this meeting about the plans you and Michael had before your wedding , and we both agreed , that there is no reason , why you shouldn't decide not to go on with this plan...of course , only if you agree . " it almost seemed , he held his breath, unsure of Eve's reaction to his proposal.

Eve stared in Dr. Mills face , like she never had seen him before. She was not sure , if she heard what he just said , what he had tried to tell her: " ...you mean, of having a baby? ...Michael's baby? "

He nodded and a slightly unsure smile slipped on his lips.

" ...so , ...you are telling me, that I can have a baby from my dead husband? "

" I know, Eve, it is certainly not the best time to bring that up, but we have to act fast, if we want to be successful. In vitro fertilization is nowadays well developed, but in vitro fertilization with Vampire genes , well, not so much. I do not know, how long the samples are viable , so I ..."

" I got it Dr. Mills...," Eve interrupted , she looked suddenly alive. " I will do it, as soon as you need me! " Eve walked around the desk to look at Amelie.

" Are you sure about that , my child ? You have a few days to think about it and I won't push you into anything . This , my Dear, is entirely your decision" Amelie said with a very emotional tone.

" Amelie, my life ended yesterday with Michael's death. I lost everything I loved in one horrific second ..." Eve was pausing and pleading with her eyes

" ...this is my chance to get some part of Michael back . I know it is not Michael, but it is definitely the next best thing in the world - his child ! "

Eve was desperate and all of them knew that. Amelie stretched her arms out over the desk and was looking for Eve to hold on to them. She stepped closer and grabbed them tied. Amelie closing her eyes shortly and gazing than into Eve's face with a motherly smile.

" So be it. Dr. Mills , I expect from you highest sensitivity in this case. This solely remains among us . Claire , I know you are Eve's best friend, that was the only reason, that I allowed it,that you remained in the room , but you cannot even tell Myrnin about it until I give you permission. Is that clear to all of you? "

All three of them mumbled their yes . It was a secret of 4 right now, but when the day comes and the secret will be lifted , it will be a sensation no one could ever imagine.

Eve knew , her old life was gone, but she had no idea , how her new life would change the course of an entire town.


	25. Chapter 241

**Chapter 24/1 This is for secret lies and sins - it is short, but I hope you still like it...**

**...and for everybody else who follows my story, thank you so much and I wish you all Merry Christmas :)**

Three people had lost their lives ,three funerals were held - Morganville was holding it's breath and mourning .

Michael Glass funeral was the last . The church, he and Eve had just visited days before , to mark their union as husband and wife , was now filled with a sea for flowers and wreaths , the benches filled to the last seats and even people standing in the aisles .

Eve was sitting in the front row , on her left side Claire , the other one occupied by Amelie , her hand calmingly lying on Eve's lap.

In the front of the altar was a large picture of Michael, his guitar draped next to it, like he just stopped playing and went for a break.

Amelie got up and walked to the lectern . She seemed frail, her skin thin as paper and as white , but her look was one of determination.

She was standing at the desk, searching for the eyes of the congregation.

" Michael Glass was one of us. As a human born into Morganville he had to make a choice after he was fataly injured . Michael choose life - he became a Vampire! ..." Amelie stopped for a few seconds , rethinking her speech . She closed her eyes for a few seconds and restarted.: "

" ...it maybe sounds paradox to some of you, to combine life and Vampire - the undead - in one sentence , but as many of you know by now, we are not so different and for Michael , this choice gave him the possibility to live a life , that otherwise would have ended far to early.

His life DID end too early, because again -life - was his choice. Life for the woman he loved , he fought for so desperately and for whom , he was willing to defy even me.

He also fought for your rights...for Humans and Vampires alike , for your freedom to choose the person you want to be with - because of him , I realized, that we are not so different after all.

Michaels final present to us , was the unity he build , by giving his most precious possession - his life - away . I do not know, how long this most unusual arrangement between Humans and Vampires will last - maybe a day, a month ,a year - maybe longer - we don't know, but what we know is, that it never would have happened , if Michael wouldn't have made his final choice - to end his life , so others could live. "

Amelie stood silently at the lectern , her face hardened , Eve looking up to her with her eyes filled with tears and never-ending pain over the loss of Michael, her best friend , husband , lover and soulmate.

Then something happened no one ever expected, a person got up, turned around to Eve and started to clap, showing her his gratitude , his solidarity and most of all , his respect - that person was Oliver .

Soon others got up , Myrnin, Claire , Richard Morell, Theo Goldman - the entire community , all turned to Eve , clapping and showing her the respect Michael deserved . Eve's pain was eased at this moment - and was it only for a short time.

Sent from my iPa


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Sorry, somehow I mixed up one chapter - so this is actually chapter 25 , you guys did not miss anything :) **

**As always, thank you to everybody who is reading my story and especially thank you the ones , who leave reviews - I very much appreciate that ….and for v-alice , see, you did not have to wait too long :)**

…**.and the story continues….**

Few weeks had past . The investigation into the bomb attack was following many leads , but they all to seem to end in dead ends.

The frustration of everybody involved grew and every day another attack was expected - but nothing came. Amelie started to hope, that it maybe was just a single terror act, triggered by the wedding.

Eve's mourning was deep. The once so easy going, straight forward Eve, who adapted to so many different situations thru her entire life ,was thrown out of her track. She tried to cover it, with more work for Amelie , with responsibilities Oliver was more than apprehend to agree, but for the sake of peace in these difficult times, he excepted.

Due to Amelie's now more and more failing health, Eve officially took over Amelie 's executive position , which she shared with Oliver . It did not mean, Eve could decide without consulting Amelie, but it meant , that she was the rising Human star in Morganville - a power to consider . It also meant , working close with Oliver, who was more then displeased about this development.

In his opinion, the human population had already gained to much influence and with Eve , as the right hand of Amelie, a collapse of his dream ,Vampire Emporium, came closer and closer .

" So we are in an agreement, Oliver ? " Eve's new found professionalism astonished Claire . She recognized her best girlfriends changed behavior after Michael's death, but she thought , it was just a temporary thing , but as for now, old Eve seemed to be gone. Only once in a while, when it was just the two of them - and they were talking of the past , the old Eve came out , that Claire loved as her sister , as her best friend - and Claire knew- she missed that Eve a lot .

Oliver did not react, he continued to move the paperwork away from his desk, like nobody was with him in his office.

"I'll take that for a -yes- " Eve said without being impressed by Oliver's behavior , "Claire and I will go to Amelie now and inform her, if THAT is alright with you ." , she had a big, fake smile on her lips.

" Tell Amelie , I ' ll stop by later - if you don't mind ...Eve . " , Oliver responded with an obvious distaste to the carrier of the message.

For the past couple of weeks, he had started to visit Amelie in the evenings, when Eve was gone. Eve had decided to move back into the Glass House - now her house, and she had asked Claire to stay.

It was strange , in some ways - the two alone in a house made for a family , but for now, it was Eve and Claire.

Myrnin occasionally stayed over and Eve even offered him a room, but he declined , he did not want to intrude in her and Claire's refuge from the rest of Morganville - he knew, that a sanctuary was an important place - he himself was hiding in one, long enough .

" I know, you are not particular fond of Oliver, but don't push him to far." Claire started the conversation leaving Common Grounds. It just turned dark, but being Amelie's right hand, had it's perks and one of them was ultimate protection.

" Claire , between you and me - Oliver is an arss, and I really don't care right now , but you are right, I should stop provoking him."

Claire looked at Eve wondering what she meant.

" Amelie likes him.." Eve continued , " as arrogant and stuffed up he is with the rest of the world , he is surprisingly sensitive and understanding with her...I almost think , he loves her in his own twisted way. " ...and she gave Claire a smile , that reminded her of the Eve she missed so much.

They kept walking for a few minutes without talking, thinking about things better kept private, when suddenly Claire realized that someone was following them. Eve felt it , too.

Growing up or living in Morganville as a Human , made you sensitive for things like that. They stopped , waiting if anything would happen , when slowly a person appeared out of the dark - unmistakably , a Vampire.

He was tall, not strikingly good looking like Myrnin or Michael was, but handsome. His dark hair was pulled back to a ponytail , enforcing his strong features , his clothing - all black, were plain and simple, but had something ancient to them.

He started to circle around Claire and Eve , keeping eye contact with them, which made the entire situation even more surreal - like a synchronized dance .

It was clear, this Vampire was there to hunt.

Claire and Eve grabbed their hands for support.

"Do you know who we are? " Claire shouted to him , her voice not faltering.

" Should I know..? " the stranger answered with an unfamiliar voice , closing the distance between them slowly .

" Either you are very stupid..." Eve continued " ... Or...or you are not from here ..." . The two of them realized suddenly, that that was it. They encountered a true stranger to Morganville.

" We are under the protection of the Founder of this town - Amelie - and we..." Claire did not come further, because at this moment, the Vampire leaped over to her and pinned her to the ground - fangs out , a feral look in his eyes , looking for blood - Claire's blood.

Neither Claire nor Eve were prepared for this, but something happened , that none of them, not even the unknown hunter , could expect.

Eve , trying to help her best friend , her last true friend , after she had lost everybody else she ever loved , took hold of the Vampire's jacket, pulled and thru him 10 feet away from them.

"Wow - Eve , what happened - how can you..." , but the stranger , shaken and surprised , recovered and again leaped on them like a hunting cheetah, this time , directly on his prey, Eve.

Eve reacted instinctively and blocked the jump in midair. The Vampire hissed like a beaten cat at her and tried to clipp her legs from the ground, but Eve moved around him and pushed him with her hands hard against the wall on the other side of the street.

Claire witnessing the scene , did not understand what happened . How was it possible, that Eve, was able to defend herself and Claire against a Vampire , with so much power ?

" What are you? " the stranger shouted over to them, after he crawled out of the destroyed wall, thinking obviously the same thought ,: " You are no Vampire ...but you are no Human either ..?"

He did not wait for the answer and disappeared into the dark, but Eve gave it to him any way: " You are damm right , I am no Vampire ...I am..." and Eve bend over and threw up.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 ...well guys - you WERE RIGHT :) Melzie 97 and v-alice you knew my thoughts and that's why is this chapter for you both :)Hope I won't disappoint you...**

**Please as always - if you read my story, please review , Thank you :)**

" There is no question Eve, all tests show the same results - you are pregnant. " Dr. Mills pushed a small piece of paper with the lab work over the desk to Eve.

" The in vitro fertilization we performed a couple of weeks ago, was successful "

Eve and Claire were speechless . Eve , gently putting her hand on her absolutely flat belly , trying to feel something- anything.

Dr. Mills had to smile. Eve's reaction was typical for a new mother, even if the fetus was still too small to be felt, a protecting hand over the belly was already there.

" Could the fetus be the reason for Eve's unusual strength? " Amelie was heard from the back of the room. She was sitting in a chair along the wall, waiting, just like the two friends , for Dr. Mills explanation what maybe happened out there.

" That is absolutely possible , but I cannot tell for sure." Dr. Mills shifted his position in his chair . He seemed in Amelie's aura always a little bit uneasy , even, if she never gave him anything but positive feed backs.

" This pregnancy is unique and that Eve could develop some sight effects, like…., like supernatural strength, well...is something I , as a scientist , never would exclude ."

Amelie got up and nodded her head towards the doctor. For now, it was enough information for her . Eve's pregnancy , was something, nobody ever expected and she wanted to keep it that way, for as long as possible.

For the other matter , a Vampire ,who was unaware of the Morganville rules , a possible stranger to the town , was something that had to be dealt with right away and everybody knew, that the best person for that , was Oliver .

" There is nothing that can be done tonight, ..." Amelie said on the way out from the hospital to the big waiting limousine.

" You , Eve, should rest and you , my child.." looking at Claire " , should accompany your friend , to make sure to do so. I will send you a driver to pick you up tomorrow morning to drive you to my office. We have to discuss this new situation , but keep your lips closed about the ...the child.." it almost seemed hard for Amelie to say this word - child- as for her , this possibility having a child never was of any concern , but a deep sense of longing for someone, who would be a part of herself , had never vanished.

All three of them entered the dark tinted limousine , waiting for the driver to reach their destination , the Glass House. Nobody spoke durning the short trip , the outside world separated only thru thin window glass, yet still , million miles away.

Claire and Eve stepped thru the front door of the old villa and felt the temperature immediately rise. It was the normal welcome sign of the the Glass House to all inhabitants , but especially strong, when Claire entered.

The minute , they walked into the living room, Myrnin called and announced his coming thru the was welcomed anytime, but he never tried to abuse this standing offer, instead, he made a point, to call before hand.

" Eve,...my dear Claire ...how wonderful to see you both..." Myrnin's relaxed and happy face turned to a face of sudden worry, when he saw the two women. Both felt drained by the events of that evening and they had a hard time to put up a cover and be it only for a minute.

" What happened ? " Myrnin approached them, put the board game aside he had actually planned to play with them , which they did a lot recently , and stretched out his arms , to get a hold of both of them.

" Has it anything to do with the counsel meeting tomorrow , Amelie informed me just minutes ago? " , he looked at the their faces to find any hint , but there was nothing .

" Let 's go into the living room , Myrnin, we fill you in ." , and Claire took his hand , squeezed it slightly and pulled him after her.

The story was quickly told, with the part of the visit in Dr. Mills office, left out.

The three in the room were silent , the news of the unknown Vampire still unsetteling .

" This is a serious matter ..." Myrnin finally started to talk : " ...a Vampire , who does not know our rules and way of live could certainly be the cause of the attack and what is worse -he probably is not alone..."

Claire and Eve didn't even think of that. Myrnin was right - if there is one , there could be others . One is a single threat, maybe a fanatic , who can be dealt with - two or more is an ideology, which can lure others in and could rampage like a disease among them .

Eve suddenly got up from the couch and gave Claire and Myrnin and small smile.

" Well, this development is not really cheering me up, I have a massive headache and an early night is the right thing for me right now "

Claire stood up too and put her hand on Eve's arm :" ...yes , I think we call it then ...Myrnin , you don't mind if we throw you out tonight ..." and she put her sweetest smile on for him.

" Of course not, Claire - ...Eve..., I am sorry , you had to encounter such an unfortunate situation, you both should rest I will..."

" No , no Myrnin...please stay " , Eve interrupted him, with a side look to Claire .

" I just don't feel that good tonight, but Claire ...please don't send Myrnin away on my account ..." and she pushed Claire a little bit too strong , towards Myrnin.

Claire turned around to her friend and gave her an annoyed look. Not that she not wanted to be with Myrnin, but she wanted to do the right thing for her best friend , who 's world is going more up side down than a roller coaster .

" I'll be fine, Claire ..., really. I HAVE to be alone tonight...kind of sort things out..." and she blew Claire a kiss, hugged Myrnin quickly and stomped up to her room. At least her walk is still the same, Claire thought to herself and she had to laugh to herself silently.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Thank you for all the readers , who leave their thoughts ,…..it is inspiring , when you get feed back and it is hard to go one, when there is nothing….**

**I know , I sound very repetitious , but I love to say it : please read and review - thanks ! **

**Warning: some adult content - rated M**

…**.sorry, this is a short one ( I apologize to secret lies and sins , who , I know, does not like my short chaps …:)**

" Don't you think that was a little bit awkward, even for Eve..." Myrnin asked Claire , while throwing himself on the couch.

" She is going through a lot - more than the average person is going thru their entire lifetime - she is experiencing in a few weeks..." Claire nestled herself between Myrnin's legs , her upper body resting on his chest.

Myrnin started playing with his fingers in Claire's hair. It felt soft and smelled wonderful - apple - it was one of the first impressions he got ,when he met her , then, an absolute insane Vampire - having more the urge to feast on her than to befriend her.

" That must have been quiet the sight - you and Eve - defeating a Vampire and giving him a run for his money ." , there was a slight sound of mistrust in his voice : " ...how did you say again, did you hush him off? "

" Had some Silver powder with me and , you know..., Eve never goes out without a stake ..." , Claire tried to sound convincing and made some laughing sounds .

" I guess, he was surprised ...and the silver would do , to make him run..." Myrnin replied.

Claire knew, that Myrnin still didn't buy the whole story, but she had promised Amelie , to keep the secret.

She so wanted to tell him about all the new things that happened tonight - about Eve, how she was strong like a super hero and the baby , that was growing in side her, and that she started dreaming , when they were on the way home,driving in Amelies limousine , that she ...maybe ...someday ...could have a baby, too. No, not now, she was , too young. She didn't even finish university yet, but in the future ...

"Claire ? ...my Darling? ..." Myrnin realized, that Claire had drifted off with her thoughts. He assumed , that she was tired and gently lifted her up to carry her to her bedroom , but Claire did not feel for sleep, yet.

" Shower ", she whispered into his ear and started nibbling on his neck.

Myrnin was not entirely sure , what Claire's plan was, but he wanted to find out.

Claire locked the bathroom door and turned on the water . She started to undress herself and with a look at Myrnin, who was slightly stunned , signaled him ,to do the same.

The shower was warm and comforting. Like a smooth cover of warmth cocooning their bodies.

Claire leaned with her back against the wall, offering her wet body to Myrnin , who , with his fingers first, than with his tongue , followed Claire 's contours and circled her perfect breasts.

He started to take one of her breasts into his mouth and sucked slightly on it. Claire 's body , open like a book and sensitive to every touch , started to shake like a leaf , feeling the urge and lust of this situation rise . She accumulated a tidal wave of emotions , unable to control and finally erupting like a volcano , when Myrnin started to caress her inner thighs and touched with his fingers her portal of pleasure . She moaned intensely and at the climax of her satisfaction, screamed Myrnin's name out loud, then, her body relaxed , slowly sinking on the floor of the shower.

Myrnin let himself down next to her, the warm water continuously gently pouring on them.

Now Claire wanted to repay her debt and lifted herself on him. His growing arousal , firm and demanding , kept tied by her body . Every move of her , bringing his lust closer to the final satisfaction , his muscles tied up inside her ,willing to stay forever, but suddenly overwhelmed by an uncontrollable feeling , by a deep and intense growl and an outburst that had something animalistic .

The bodies collapsed ,exhausted , still sitting in the running shower, the water getting colder .

Myrnin reached up and turned the water off, taking the towel closest to him to dry his Claire gently off.

As much as Claire fought in Morganville to gain respect, to show, that she has not to rely on anybody OR anything , she cherished the times , when Myrnin took over the responsibility and spoiled her .

He wrapped her into the towel and lifted her bridal style up, he himself, still naked. Then carried her into her bedroom and lowered her carefully onto it.

Claire slipped under the covers and opened the blanket more, so Myrnin could join her. She lifted her head on his chest, slightly turned towards him , with one leg lying on his upper thigh.

Vampires body temperatures is similar to reptiles as odd as it sounds. They take the outside temperature on and don't have to be cold as ice . Myrnin, right now, still heated up by the warm water and their lovemaking , was almost as warm as a human . Claire , not only exhausted by the last couple hours, but also from the entire day, nestled even closer to Myrnin's body and fell fast asleep .

Myrnin petted her hair gently, careful not to wake her. He surprised himself with a smile . During his long existence , he had loved a lot of women, all to satisfy him, if they found pleasure out of it, even better. Even Ada... sweet Ada, was no exception, but with Claire , he found , that his greatest satisfaction was to arouse her first - to see her reaction to his doing and feel proud of it.

He smiled, because he realized , how much more human he became since he was with her and how much he loved this development.

He looked a last time at his Claire and closed his eyes, to dream...hopefully about his humanity.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28 Thank you so much to sweet loulouflowerpower for her consistent reviews . Also a very big thank you to Vampirejunkie 34 for her awesome review - it is so encouraging to get this words - so hope you like the next one .**

**Please read and review - …and everybody a Happy New Year 2012 !**

When Eve knocked at the door to wake them, Myrnin already had his eyes open and was watching sleeping Claire . She truly must have been exhausted, because she hardly moved during the night and her breathing, slow , deep and regular had never changed.

Myrnin carefully moved one hand to her face and caressed her , calling her name to wake her up. Claire squinted her eyes and caught Myrnin's face smiling down . It made her immediately feel good . Myrnin gently lifted one of her hands and kissed it : " I hate to say it, but we have to get ready. Amelie won't like it , if we come late today..."

Claire knew, even if she didn't want to, they had to go. She rolled over Myrnin , gave him a quick kiss and picked up the towel form last night running for the shower.

When she came back, Myrnin already was downstairs talking with Eve about the upcoming meeting.

Claire opened her closet and silently cursed herself. Again, she was running out of clean clothing , at least she had clean underwear. She picked up her faded jeans from the floo from the day before , looked for the least used t- shirt and choose a loose hanging sweater from her chair.

" ...so you really think Oliver is in love with Amelie ..." , Claire heard Myrnin curiously asking Eve.

"... All I'm saying is, that he visits her every evening after I leave ...I haven't said anything of love - at least to you -..."

Bad timing, Claire thought, I probably should have kept that one more secret and with a look to Eve, she realized , that she was right.

Claire gave Eve a big smile : " Any coffee ? " , and she took the cup closest to her .

Eve couldn't be angry with Claire , she filled her cup and added even one of the left over donuts : " Breakfast served ! " .

The doorbell rang , the trio all ready to go , entered the black tinted limousine to get them to the counsel meeting.

When they arrived in the large room, they discovered the new , round counsel table. Amelie had requested it. She wanted to show her unity with the Human race - to point out the equal position of the members.

Claire and Eve were not permanent members of the counsel , yet, but due to the current situation , they were both assigned with temporary seats.

The three were taking the last empty places at the wooden table, making Claire sit right next to Oliver.

Amelie held a short introduction speech, why she called for the meeting , followed by Claire 's story of the previous night.

As she did with Myrnin, Claire stopped short of the visit to Dr. Mills. She did not get interrupted once, but she saw from the corner of her eyes, that Oliver had taken several notes.

Oliver looked up and turned his head to Claire.: " ...so you defeated this Vampire with silver ? We all know, that, carrying silver is not ..."

" That is not the point ..." Amelie strongly interrupted , with an icy look at Oliver . "...the point is the Intruder - a vampire , who should not be in this town without my knowledge . "

Oliver did not argue that. He turned his face away from Claire , back to his notes.

" Myrnin, how is that possible ? Is our security system working properly ? " Amelie continued , leaning slightly forward in her seat, like she could pull it herself out of Myrnin.

" Yes - the system is working . Claire and I check the system daily and the levels are all in the green zone " Myrnin's voice was equally strong. He did not like it, that Amelie doubted his ability to keep the system working at 100%.

" Did you ever have off chart readings in the...lets say...past 6 months ...? "Oliver asked dryly .

" No ! " Myrnin answered equally dry.

Nobody said a word for a short while , the air so thick , that you could cut it.

" ...well, this is not entirely true,..." , Claire's voice came through the silence.

Everybody turned their faces to her, Myrnins included.: " ...there was a small abnormality about 4 months ago ..." Claire continued.

" Could this abnormal level be enough to decrease our security level and let someone slip through the grit ? " Amelie stared at Myrnin to get an answer.

Myrnin had his face still turned to Claire and a look of surprise mixed with slight anger was in it.

" Myrnin, I asked you something ! Could that abnormal level , lower our security and let someone get over our border ? " Amelie's voice was now as cold and determine as in her best of times.

Myrnin stared straight ahead , avoiding every eye contact : " ...there is a possibility ..." he said with a very serious and quite tone.

Claire hated herself for pointing the abnormal reading out. She did not want to put Myrnin in this hot seat, but if there was a possibility , that this one reading was not a accidental thing, but somehow done by the influence of another person and because of that, the life of a friend was ended and the happiness of another one forever destroyed , she could not stay aside and forget about it.

" We have to assume, that there is more than one person , who does not belong here AND we have to assume , that they are responsible for the attack - at least as long as proven other wise. Myrnin - I want a detailed analysis of our security grid , and I mean DETAILED , not just - everything is fine -. Oliver, I want that you find out WHO this Vampire is, WHERE he comes from and most of all WHERE he is and if there are any more . Is this clear! " Amelie the leader was back - at least for now , and nobody , not even Oliver doubted one word she said. The ice queen of Morganville once again ,rose to be the head of the town.

The counsel seemed closed , for now, the majority of the members gone , when Claire suddenly made a surprised noise . Amelie and Myrnin looked at her with some curiosity - Oliver annoyed, when Claire pulled something out of her jeans.

" I am sorry,..., I almost forgot. When this Vampire pinned me on the floor and Eve pulled him, ...I mean , when Eve tried to pull him away from me and I was looking for the silver powder in my pants, I had a hold of him on his shirt. When he finally got off of me I pulled this one off his neck.." Claire lifted a leather necklace with an ivory pendant for them to see.

" What is it ? " , Richard Morell asked .

" The Brotherhood of Vampires - a symbol, I haven't seen a long, long time ..." Oliver answered, more talking to himself than to the others.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29 Thank you hamila94 for adding me to your fav story list - I very much appreciate this :)**

**I did have some struggle with this chapter, but I think , it worked out well. The story is stretching out more than I thought it would, but slowly, very , very slooooowly , it goes towards the end...so please enjoy and please review after you read it , thank you ...:)**

Amelie' s face , not that it was already hardened enough , turned to stone at this moment . She dismissed the counsel with a waive of her hand , but asked for Oliver's , Myrnin 's , Claire's and Eve's presents.

They moved to a smaller room , the thick doors closed , so that the spoken words ,were kept forever in there.

"The Brotherhood of Vampires ? What the ...who picked that cheese name ? Sounds like the title of an 1960 horror movie with Christopher Lee. " , Eve blasted out as soon as they knew they were alone . It was refreshing , somehow, old Eve back for a short time.

" They were a group of Vampires , who lived under a strict code.." , Amelie started without responding directly to Eve's question.

" ...a pretty simple code , in my opinion ... " Myrnin muffled silently to himself.

" ...it was a clear code to live by and it would have worked . There were just too many not controllable elements , which..." Oliver tried to continue, but was again interrupted by Myrnin .

" ...yes like the Human race - who would have thought, that these pity weak beings are so adaptable . " and Myrnin smirk a nasty grin at Oliver .

" I want , that you stop immediately . Both of you act like children. " , Amelie sounded angry , concerned .They could not argue with each other. How could they keep peace between species , if they were not even able to keep peace among old aquaintenaces , maybe even friends ?

Oliver and Myrnin both stared into empty space , not willing to budge a bit - at last physically.

" What or who is the Brotherhood ? " , Claire finally broke the silence.

"Like I said before ..." , Amelie continued : " ... They lived under a very strict code and their goal was Vampire world dominance, ...but why don't you ask Oliver - he is probably the best source .", Amelie shifted her body towards Oliver and looked at him intensely .

Everybody's eyes followed her example and Oliver was suddenly the point of focus, which made him - uncomftable .

" Amelie what has Oliver to do with that ? " Claire's questions sounded naive , considering it was Oliver , they were talking about.

Oliver , who had more than once , tried to out throne Amelie , Oliver, who 's attempt to make Michael a Vampire a long time ago and consequently was the reason to finally turn , to keep at least for Morganville , a normal life Oliver, a die hard Vampire fighting machine , if challenged - so why should she be surprised , that Oliver is the man, to know something about a group of Vampires , who seek world dominancy.

" ...because , ..Oliver is a founding member of this lovely group " , Myrnin answered Claire's question , almost with a laugh.

Eve and Claire were shocked -could it be that Oliver , with whom they had fought side by side so many times now, could have any relation or even be responsible for a hanus attack on Morganville , which claimed Michaels life forever ?

" Yes, I was one of three founding members 1667 and I never will regret that . It was right - at the time , but not now. The group fell apart, at least what I know. I parted the Brotherhood about 150 years ago and haven't seen anything of them since ." Oliver closed his statement, like he closes his coffee shop - not accepting any more questions.

...but he was not in his coffee shop and these were not his customers ,Claire and especially Eve - wanted to know , because with Michael's death , it was personal .

" So what a coincidence , that they show up, right when I get married, so they can plant a bomb at my wedding !" Eve was full of rage , staring at Oliver, who, hardly looking up , kept playing with a pen on the table .

" Oliver, I am talking to you ! How come your buddies show up NOW ? You always hated me - you never wanted , that I marry Michael - take one of your precious Vampires away from you and oh my God, even have a filthy vampire hybrid with him ! " Eve was standing now, her chair pulled away a few feet from the table , holding on with her hands as her life depends on it , as trying to ground herself or otherwise she would leap on Oliver and tear him apart .

Oliver looked up, his eyes narrow , his lips reflecting a small smile , but definitely not a friendly one." True, I was against your union. It is just a common knowledge , that Vampires and Humans don't mix,...well, but I would not go that far to stop this , ...this wedding. I have nothing to do with the Brotherhood anymore and I certainly didn't even know, that they still exist."

Oliver's face , slightly softened and he continued with a curious tone :" ...and I did not know, you are with child ? "

Now it was Eve's turn to downplay and without responding to Oliver's question, she looked over to Amelie for help - any help.

Amelie gave Eve a reassuring look :" I won't tolerate it, that we tear each other apart. We are all looking for the people OR Vampires , who made that terror attack. Eve, Oliver, can be quiet an asset , regarding his past with the Brotherhood,..., and Oliver, I ask…NO , I demand, more respect towards Eve. She is now part of my family, you talk to her as you would to me. " , Amelie , paused for a moment, she chose her words carefully : " ...and for your,….., you inspiration , that Eve is pregnant - you are right . "

Eve 's eyes almost were double the normal size, her mouth physically dropping and her heart beat suddenly racing . How could Amelie, do that to her? Wasn't she the one, who made them swear secrecy , short of cutting their wrists for blood ? Eve was unable to say a word, feeling Oliver's and everybody else's eyes on her .

"Sorry Eve, this was nessassary . Considering the current circumstances , I can't risk that anything happens to you OR the baby . I wish, we could have left it at our initial plan, but now, that there is a group in town or at least one member of a group that could be very capable of doing this devastating attack, I believe it is important that everybody in this inner circle is informed regarding your condition. Everybody else, however , can absolutely not be made aware of it."

Oliver didn't say a word, instead he got up and made a slight bow in front of Eve, which caught her , very much, off guard.

" I apologize and I give you my word as a Vampire , I will find the responsible subjects ."and with that, he turned to Amelie . :" ..I will see you later Amelie, If this is alright with you . As for now, I have to find a way back into my past ."

Oliver left the four of them , slightly astonished . He secretly loved these dramatic scenes and wished he could see their faces.

Myrnin caught his composure first : " This was very interesting . Eve, I gratulate you , if I could be of any help, I am more than happy to oblige. " , he than looked up to Amelie with a more serious face : " Oliver 's intention may be honorable, for now, but...but can he be trusted ? "

A valid question, Claire thought to herself and she was curious of Amelies answer.

" I would put my life in Oliver's hands every time - I hope that is satisfying enough for you. " and she let herself down on the chair behind her, suddenly feeling the weight of the last months heavily on her shoulders.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30 Well, v-alice , I don't know if that is answering your question, but if you keep reading, I promise , you WILL find out :)**

…**..my goal for this new year is to reach 50 reviews for this story till it ends - so please people read and review - there are only a few chapters left ..**

**Thank you :)**

The next morning Eve and Claire were called by Amelie . It was not unusual for them, to be called short notice, but they were still curious , what the reason for this visit could possible be - surely Oliver didn't find a valuable information that fast.

When the two friends entered one of Amelie's smaller offices , they found the Founder sitting in a large leather arm chair reading , what seemed a very thick and old book. She had actual reading glasses on, giving her, besides her otherwise young appearance, a sophisticated look.

"Eve, Claire ...I am glad you both were available to come that fast on such a short notice "

" Did anything of interest come up? Did Oliver make any contacts ? " Claire asked.

" No, unfortunately , nothing like that. I called you here ,to tell you a little bit about Oliver . "

Eve almost wanted to start laughing , but when she saw Amelie's serious face, she bit her lips.

" I feel the need, to tell you about Oliver, because I think he is sometimes ….., misunderstood. " , Amelie lifted her fragile arm and made a swaying move towards the two pollstered seats on the other side of the coffee table , " Please Eve, Claire sit down - I know, it is unusual and believe me, if Oliver would know, he would be against it as much as , you are seemed interested in it right now ."

Amelie rung a bell, the door opened and one of Amelie's servants brought a plate with pastries in - the entire scene very surreal.

Claire and Eve tried to get comfortable and each nibbled on a pastry. At least the Danishes are delicious , Eve thought, eating two in a row.

Amelie started with her story .

" I met Oliver and his family in 1665 in London , England. I moved around Europe a lot in these days and had just settled in a part of London filled with refuges from the Bubonic Plague. Oliver was a merchant, quite successful I must say and he helped me a lot at the beginning , to get settled in. He was not the friendliest and warmest person , but after he got to know you, he was a very trusty and reliable friend.

He was especially devoted to his family. His wife Ann and three children - his oldest, a son Jeffrey was about 16 , a daughter Elizabeth with 13 and his youngest , also a girl , I believe her name was Mary , only about 8." Amelie stopped for a moment and took a sip of something, Claire hoped there was tea or coffee in that fragile little china cup .

" ...as I said, Oliver was very helpful to me and at this point, he did not know what I was. It was easy to conceal it , these days , and I had no plans to give him any suspicion . I just wanted to rest for a while, before I wanted to move on. ". Amelie again took a sip and both Eve and Clare were almost annoyed by it, because curiosity had caught them.

" ...unfortunately , everything goes always different than planed. The Bubonic Plague came with a sailor to England and soon , London was rampaged by this horrible disease . Oliver and his family helped where they could, but eventually, they got infected themselves.

Oliver sealed his family in their home, trying to protect them AND others, hoped and prayed , that maybe...maybe with Gods help , the disease would disappear , but I knew better. I had seen , what the Plague did to the people and how death swiped entire nations down. " Amelie's face was hard and she stared for a short while in the distance.

Claire nor Eve said a word, captivated by the story, that was not only a story but an eye witness historical documentary.

" I decide to help Oliver and I convinced him to let me into his house . I told him , I could heal them - and in some way, I did, I turned them- all of them. Oliver was upset, least to say, but with time, he realized, that I did him a favor. He and his family adjusted slowly, he was not a blood thirsty , wild Vampire, no , he only took blood from dying people , he kept his family intact and tried , now , that the Plague could not harm him anymore , to help others.

But as soon as Humans have no explanation for something out of their realm, they look for a scapegoat . All of Oliver's neighbors slowly died or got sick of the disease, but not so Oliver and his family - and because of that, they started to hate them . It didn't matter , that Oliver helped them every possible way, no , he was suddenly feared - a wizard , his wife a witch and all his children misfits. I urged Oliver to leave and to come with me and on the day , he came over to me the last time to organize the move into the country , the so called good people locked his surprised family in their house and burned it down. They all died. All what Oliver found , when he came back, was the still glowing ashes of his house. "

Eve started to tear up and sniffled, Claire herself, felt her eyes watering and the dam ready to break.

" This is, when Oliver finally changed. He raged - killed everyone involved , did not stop or show mercy to anyone - he turned to a Humans worse nightmare and bathed in their fear. He was not the Oliver the merchant , the family man anymore , he was Oliver the hunter and warrior - disregarding any Human life .

I tried to influence him and slow him down, but without any success. At this time he founded the Brotherhood of the Vampires - the organization you unfortunately encountered. He had buried his Humanity at this point , but I know, it is there - it is not gone . "

Eve and Claire were sitting in their chairs with open mouths, their eyes definitely widened to maximum, Eve holding her third pastry in her hand.

It was a sad story, it was the end of a life and the beginning of a new , more lonely one . What shocked Claire as well as Eve most, was, it really happened .

Somehow, Oliver did seem a little bit less evil.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31 Thank you Enolagay87 for your review - I always love to hear from you :) ….also thank you Vampirejunkie34 for adding me to your fav story list - :) - this one is for you guys !**

**I can't believe I am already on Chapter 31 - this story definitely grew more than I anticipated , but as long as the creative juices flow….**

**Please readers - give me a review - thank you :)**

The following 10 days were uneventful. Oliver left secret notes and hints for the Brotherhood to be found, but without any success. He knew, they had to be the once to contact him - if they had no interest - he would never be able to see even the slightest shadow of its members.

So everybody tried to continue their lives as normal as possible, for now.

Claire dividing her time between Eve and Myrnin equally, both in need of her company, her understanding mind , her friendship .

Eve 's body changing fast, faster than any other pregnancy. She tried to adjust to her newfound strength and body image. She realized, that the fetus not only gave her increased strength, but with time , she also developed increased speed .

She now understood how Michael must have felt as Vampire.

She had asked him once , if he would choose to become Human again , if he could. At that time, she was surprised, that Michael did not immediately screamed out his wish to return to his Human state , but instead thought a long time , before he hesitantly gave her the answer she thought he only did for her - a yes.

Eve experienced thru her pregnancy , the power a Vampire has and she loved it. With her baby in her belly, she felt for the first time in her life, strong, in control , not afraid of anything - she felt good.

Oliver was cleaning his espresso machine , it was Wednesday evening, only two students left, cramming in what they could , before Oliver , the always understanding and friendly neighborhood Hippie at Common Grounds , would make them leave and lock up after them, when a tall man, dressed all in black with a stylish 60's hat entered the shop.

Oliver did not even have to look up. He knew that smell, he recognized the walk, he hated that voice -: " Bonjour Oliver , comment ca va? " .

Without any reply from Oliver , he got around the counter and walked up to the two students : " ...sorry guys, i' m closing now - hope everything is going well for you tomorrow ." , and he rushed them with a smile out of the door.

When Oliver turned around, the smile was gone, replaced by a hard thin line of lips.

"No -Bonjour - or how are you, my old friend ? " , the man in black asked Oliver with a nasal voice." You were the one , who put out all the signs for us to contact you, ...so here I am, how can I help you " , and he showed him a set of teeth , which were as straight as can be and reminded Oliver of a skull.

Oliver made a gesture toward one of the tables along the wall, close to his office :" Gerome, sit down,..., please . There is a lot we have to talk about."

While Oliver's old companion , let him himself down to one of the wooden chairs at the table, Oliver pulled out a bottle form under the counter . It looked like an old , cherished bottle of wine, someone would keep for special occasions, only to be opened with the right friend , but both knew, Gerome was not that friend - it was a gesture from Oliver, to show him his appreciation contacting him. Oliver poured the thick, red fluid into the two tumblers and reached one over to his visitor.

" To old times and new changes " , Gerome lifted his glass, waiting for Oliver to do equally.

" To old times and new changes " Oliver repeated less enthusiastically and lifted his arm to connect with Gerome.

It had begun and now,...now he had to go with the flow.

Meanwhile :

" Claire come over here, quick, ..." Myrnin's excitement was barely containable. " ... You have to see that, it is is quite remarkable..."

Claire crossed the few steps from the other side of the lab table as fast as she could. When Myrnin called her in this way, it could be everything from discovering a cure for the common cold to inventing the automated toilet cleaner.

She moved her arm around his waist and squeezed herself next to him. Claire never thought, that working with Myrnin could be ever more fun , than it already was, but since they were a couple , her work ethics quadrupled and the fun ,too.

" Alright Myrnin, what is it, that can't wait till my experiment is done..." she gave Myrnin a small nibble on his earlobe and moved herself closer to the microscope.

" I for a change, made a most remarkable discovery ..." and he looked up from the scope to face Claire . His smile was contagious , and he gave her a quick kiss on her warm lips.

" ...you always make remarkable discoveries , Myrnin, how often does your ego have to hear this ..." Claire teased him back , knowing that Myrnin, her Vampire boyfriend, was in a extremely good mood.

"...as much as possible , my sweet little bird , but don't make me forget what I wanted to show you, otherwise I will do , want I want to make to you - so come and look thru the microscope and tell me what you see...? " he proudly moved aside, so Claire could move in . She adjusted the wheel on the side quickly and gasped : " ...what is that ?...is that Eve's blood ?..."

She looked up and Myrnin nodded satisfyingly.

" ...it looks like the blood of aVampire ! "

" ...almost exactly like a Vampire , with some small differences I still have to find out what their purpose is.."

Claire straighten out and stepped a few feet away from the table, Myrnin unconsciously matching her move.

That would explain her sudden powers , Claire thought to herself.

Amelie had made them , after announcing to Oliver as well as Myrnin, that Eve was pregnant , swear , to keep this quite as long as possible, nobody knows how a development like this could work out positively for all of them after all.

" With that blood running thru her veins, Eve should be able to do so much more - she should be able to be almost like a Vampire ..." Myrnin offered Clair his new theory.

Claire did not respond, she hated to keep secrets from the people she loved, especially Myrnin.

Myrnin studied her face , he thought ,she would be more excited ,proud of his discovery - maybe study it together , but all what he could discover in her face, were her slightly wrinkled nose , a sign, that showed, that she was hiding something.

He made a step and put his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He knew, he could influence Claire quite a bit . He had learned very fast, that his physical appearance and his ability to love her better than anybody in this entire world , made her weak and feel like jello , if he played it right. He usually did not use this power over her , but after all , he was a Vampire and not a creature from heaven and he was curious.

He slowly moved his head down and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, moving up, just so slightly , that he could look into her angelic face.

" What is it, my little Claire ? What is wrong ? " , he lifted his one arm, the other still secured around her waist to keep her close to him and brushed a strain from her face ,that had made its way to her cheek .

" I thought you would be excited, too...what is it ,that makes you wrinkle your beautiful little nose ? " again, he bend down and kissed her - this time a bit more demanding and his teeth holding on her bottom lip just a few seconds .

" Myrnin, ...I can't tell you...I promised ..." Claire felt all her resistance fall , the barricade to keep this one secret a secret slowly crumbling down. But she had to hold it up - she gave her promise.

She wanted to move away, but Myrnin held her tied . He looked puzzled in her face and gave her a warm , bright smile.

" I understand...I do not want to pressure you more and you know, respect your promises ..." he waited a short while " ...but let me just tell you my hypothesis …I believe , that Eve has the strength or at least almost the strength of a Vampire, since she got pregnant with Michael's child. I believe , that she rescued you, when you got attacked by this Brotherhood fellow and I believe , that Amelie forbid you to talk about it. ...she is quiet predictable the old lady,…" with a satisfying smile he read in Claire's eyes , that he was spot on : " ...if I am right, please don't say anything. I do not want, that your break you promise." , and he enchanted Claire with a warm longing kiss followed by an expecting look.

Claire did not know what to do. He had discovered everything by himself , she did not give him any hints - so , theoretical she hadn't broken her word.

"... Myrnin, just promise me now " ,- and she grabbed his face with both of her small hands , : " ... that YOU won't tell anybody - otherwise ,Amelie will give me hell ."

Myrnin did not have to say anything , he would never do anything that could even remotely get Claire into trouble , so instead , he lifted her up, slowly carried her into his bedroom and while kissing her gently and playfully during the entire time , he managed to tell her in sweet words, that he would promise her in as many ways as she want , not to tell anybody.

Claire had a cocky devilish smile on her lips - and immediately ,a few special promises popped into her aroused mind.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32 ….sorry another short chapter , but I did not feel to good yesterday - BUT , i had this idea , …..so here it is :)**

…**..there are only three more chapters coming and I don't think I will make my goal of 50 :( **

…**..so please , if you read , review - it helps the writing :)**

Oliver left Amelie's private chambers by 3 am . He had to see her and pass along the information he had gained tonight , after his old companion Gerome had surprised him with a visit. It too important , to keep for himself.

A mole was in Morganville -something, they had expected for a while,but were not able to confirm until now. Even with this confirmation, the question remained , who this traitor was .

Oliver would have to infiltrate the group and would have to find out by himself, answering only to Amelie herself.

They would have to take charge in this deadly game - setting a trap and lure the prey in - before the prey would turn into the hunter and finish them off.

In the next couple of weeks , Oliver deliberately distant himself from Amelie and the leading forces in the town. He alienated more people in this short time , then in his entire stay as citizen in Morganville, building up a perfect cover .

He tried to find out more information about the traitor , but his identity was kept secret.

A few weeks later:

"Are you sure you want to do that ? " Claire asked Eve with a worried voice. " You are getting pretty big and this is not a walk in the park we are planning here."

Claire knew, that Eve was not that easily persuaded, but she had to try, otherwise she could never forgive herself if anything would happen to her or the baby .

" Are you kidding me CB ? I waited for this moment since Michaels death. ...we finally know for sure , that these fanatic Brothers planted the bomb and they took Oliver's bait with open arms .I have to play my role in this plot - Claire, I have to do it for Michael. " , Eve's eyes filled with tears every time she talked about him . " Heh,...and they don't know , that I can kick - their - ASS! "

" Yes , you definitely can, Girlfriend ! " Claire was proud of her , how much Eve grew within the last months . Not only because of her increased powers, but mentally - her determination was stronger than ever and the willingness to put everything on one card ,was very impressive to Claire.

" Then let us just go over the plan one more time, before we join the others .." Claire let herself down on the couch in the Glass House living room - Eve sitting in Michael's big chair.

"Oliver is meeting up with his new found Brothers and is leading them in the tunnel system to Amelie 's private chambers. There , he will finally meet the mole , who will open the doors and..."

". ...won't the traitor be alarmed , when he sees Oliver ? " ! Eve interrupted Claire 's recapture of the plan.

" ...this is a risk, Oliver has to take ..." , Myrnin answered for Claire. He just entered the living room thru a portal from his lab, all dressed for his stealth mission , with long black coat , Eve's favourite pirate boots and a Hawaiian shirt? , to rescue Morganville and Amelie once more.

" Myrnin is right, Oliver is aware of the danger he is in - but aren't we all? " Claire added. "...anyway, he than will guide the group to Amelie, where you - Eve- will wait with her and the rest of us , including Amelie's guards , hiding in neighboring rooms. Any more questions ? "

Eve and Myrnin mumbled their "no " and the three looked at each other. Again, they were getting ready to fight , again , they hoped that this was the last battle they had to do and again , they were thinking , that this time , it could be the last time that they see each other , alive and well.

"Well, let's not get sentimental here - the Brotherhood is not going to wait for us , so let us kick some Vampire butts " , Myrnin announced cheerfully with a small wink to Claire.

Claire had to giggle, Myrnin calling to fight Vampire butts had something paradox to it , which didn't got missed by him either.

Meanwhile :

Oliver met up with the group. They were 10 , including his old acquaintance Gerome. It was hard for Oliver at first to gain their trust, but with help of Gerome, who was the current leader, Oliver was faster integrated then he thought he would be.

They walked silently through the tunnels. Not a word spoken , easily navigating the long,dark narrow halls with Vampire vision. Oliver had organized the blue prints of the tunnels, but not before they were manipulated in the way, that only certain passages were open. This helped Amelie's supporters to follow their every movement and easily track them down - nothing , absolutely nothing should be left accidental .

After a brisk 15 minutes walk , the group reached strong wooden doors and knocked on them. The noise of a key chain was audible and one side of the door opened slowly and heavy. A long thin hand reached through form the opening side and made a signal to enter.

One by one they hushed through the door, with Oliver being the last. Oliver knew, he finally would meet the traitor , who caused so much sorrow and pain for the entire town, especially for Amelie ,and he tried to keep his rising emotions in control. He swore to himself, not to kill this ruthless individiuum until to the very end, but then - with pleasure.

His surprise could not have been better played , because he was truly surprised - Theo Goldman was standing on the other side of the door, looking into the face of his worst nightmare - Oliver.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33 Thank you v-alice for your thoughts - love them :)**

**Thank you Black 'N'Blue Eyes for your review - I promise , I 'll remember :)**

…**.and last but not least , thank you Deadlyscorpio for adding me to your fav list :)**

**I'll try my best and here we go ….read and review , thanks…..**

Oliver stared with an indifferent look into Theo's eyes, seeing something in them that looked like desperation . These are not the eyes of a traitor Oliver thought, but I will deal with him later . He passed a stunned Mr. Goldman and walked with determined steps to the front of the group.

" It will be the best, that I will take over now. Nobody knows the way to Amelie's private chambers better than me . Need less to say, that we have to be very quiet , this place is swarming with her guards " Oliver's leadership was one that came naturally, one nobody would easily deny him.

The group went a few hallways down , turned and run a few more , until they reached a rich decorated white, wooden door with gold notches.

Oliver made a hand signal - lifting it up like a stop sign. Everybody came to a halt , aware , that on the other side of this door was Amelie - the great leader and Founder of Morganville , who they were here to kill tonight, so they could start a new society - a society of Vampires only , with Humans not more than mere walking blood bags.

Oliver waited a moment and opened the door with a swift movement. Amelie lying on her wide bed , covered with thick old brocade blankets almost up to her chin. Her eyes closed, looking more dead than alive . Next to her was Eve, sitting in an equally wide and very comfortable looking chair , seemingly asleep with a book in her lap.

The sudden ruckus from the group , surprised the two and seemingly unable to respond fast enough, the entire group had entered the room surrounding the large bed in the middle of it.

Gerome made his way forward to stand in front of Amelie, next to Oliver :" Amelie , I am very pleased to finally meet you..." and he gave her his skull like smile : " ...unfortunately not under the best circumstances - for you ! " and he made a waiving movement with his arm, to underline his position .

" You must be Gerome - Oliver told me about you ." Amelie responded and recognized how Gerome's smile suddenly froze

" ...you are right, the circumstances are not the best , especially for YOU. So let this end -Guards- NOW ! " and with these words all hell broke loose.

With Eve being the closest to Amelie, even with an enormous belly, she was able almost immediately to eliminate two attackers by throwing sliver stakes in their hearts with lightning speed.

Amelie, jumping out of her bed, dressed in a red jogging suit, was pinned down by one of the Brotherhood, but with a few wild movements he was obviously not a match for her.

The guards, Myrnin, Claire , Hanna and her men , already came out of their hiding spots and were in the middle of the battle.

The Brotherhood had no chance - outnumbered by 1:3 , Amelie wanted to make sure this rebellion against her was ripped out by the root as soon as they had a chance .

The fight only lasted minutes , when Amelie's voice clearly came through, overpowering the noise of the fight .Oliver held Gerome by his arms , slightly bend backwards , facing Amelie.

" Stop everybody ! " Amelie repeated herself " ...the fight is ..." just then, Gerome was able to wind himself out of a too surprised Oliver and leaped with one jump forcefully on Amelie. The tear of flesh was audible , almost unnatural enhanced. Blood suddenly flowing widely over the already red jacket Amelies' , with more blood splashing in all directions .

Eve started screaming , bending over and breaking down on her knees , holding her belly with both arms, like cradling the baby inside her, trying to prevent to come out right there.

The moment of victory had just turned to disaster , faster than anybody could anticipate. But instead of continuing fighting, the remaining members of the Brotherhood took their chance of confusion and took of .

All but one - Gerome . His fate was clear.

,

After he ripped part of Amelie's neck and shoulder off, Oliver was able to cut him off like a lumberjack a very old tree. He tore his fangs with so much vicious fury into him , that the remains of Gerome , were harder to identify than the remains of the bomb victims at the wedding.

The aftermath seemed terrible.

Eve, due to the fight, came into labor - and was carried off by Myrnin and Claire to the neighboring room. Thankfully Dr . Mills was already present .

Amelie, however , was again seriously injured . Oliver lifted her gently back on her bed and looked frighten around . Dr. Mills was with Eve - she needed him, but ...Theo Goldman was standing in the back of the room, frozen to place , unable to say a word, staring at Amelie.

Amelie lifter her right arm slightly , her head prepped on several pillows, a part of the brocade blanket ripped off and wrapped loosely over the very slow healing neck and shoulder wound.

" Theo ...please come ..." ,Amelie whispered , barely to hear. Oliver held his breath, snarling at Theo Goldman, when he came closer.

" Please ,...Theo..." Amelie's voice almost pleading : " Oliver , ...I knew..., I knew about Theo. He had his reasons ...and I forgave him...I could not risk, anything , ...Oliver , not even you..."

Oliver was ready to protest, but with a look at Amelie and her increasingly weaker body, he was not able to do so.

" It seems, Oliver, that ...after all this time...you finally get your wish and you can lead Morganville all by yourself ..." , Amelie whispered into Oliver 's ear.

But Oliver's view was clouded and if anybody would have been close enough, they would have been able to see tears building behind those old , grey eyes.

Suddenly they heard a cry - the cry of a newborn baby.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34 Thank you Deadlyscorpio for your review :) ..also Melzie, just love your story and you always make me smile - I appreciate that !**

…**.there is only one chapter left - hard to believe, I probably could write on and on, but I really want to start this new story - so , lets wrap this baby up , lol!**

**Please read and review, thanks !**

"Myrnin ! " , Amelie and Oliver heard Claire's voice :" ...he is passed out ! Oh Eve - he is beautiful ..."

Dr. Mills put his head thru the doorframe and cheerfully announced to Amelie and the others in the room, that Eve had delivered a healthy baby boy.

Amelie was visibly touched - a weak smile building up on her pale thin lips her hand searching for Oliver's.

Within a few minutes ,Claire came thru the other door with a small bundle in her arms, her face beaming , like she was the new mother herself.

With a couple of steps left from Amelie's bed , she stopped , as if she waited for permission to advance closer to Amelie, the dying Founder.

Amelie turned her head, visible in pain and demanding all her willpower to do so . Claire saw it in this moment - a moment of clarity - she saw the person Amelie, not the Founder, the ice queen , the beast Vampire - it was simply Amelie, the person, who realized, that even if she seemed immortal and had lived thousand years , she came to the end of the road and she accepted it.

...her eyes, still betraying the dying Founder , had some glow in them , fading , but a small spark refusing to burn up , before they could see the newest member of her family .

Claire closed the gap between her and the bed and put the baby next to Amelie , who moved it closer and cradled it between her arm and her body, a motherly move no one ever expected nor seen.

Claire 's heart skipped a beat at this picture and she knew why, the little boy in Amelie's arm had the reddest hair and even if he was just born , new in this chaotic world of Morganville, he housed an old soul and his curious eyes , barely open , were staring into Amelie's .

" Eve said , that she wants to name him Samuel Michael ..." Claire whispers quietly .

A small tear running from Amelie's eye, bending down her head as close as possible ,her lips barely touching little Samuel's red hair and giving him his first and last kiss from the Vampire queen.

Claire carefully picked the baby up , unable to say a word, occupied with not crying out loud herself and careful not dripping with the newborn, when suddenly a conscious Myrnin was to be heard : " Eureka - of course, why did I not think of that earlier! "

Without waiting for any explanation , whirlwind Myrnin passed by Claire and little Samuel and was next to Amelie , a goblet filled with fluid .

" Leave Amelie alone ! " , Oliver hissed at Myrnin , slowly gaining his normal self again, after he witnessed the scene between his queen and the baby.

" You don't understand - Oliver - as usual . " an out of his mind excited Myrnin replied : " ...this is Amelie's only chance to survive ." , and without waiting for any responds from anyone, Myrnin lifted Amelie's head slightly to reach the cup with her cold lips .

Weak, but able to manage a few sips , Myrnin placed her head back on the pillow, when suddenly her entire body started violently to shake.

First her torso, than her arms and legs, her chest arching up and her head still pressed into the pillows , making a deeper indent into them . Foam building in front of her mouth , her eyes maximum dilated staring emotionless onto the ceiling, then , as sudden as it began, stopped , her entire body crashing back onto the bed , lifeless.

Oliver , kneeling the entire time next to Amelie's bed , unable to do something besides helplessly repeating - Amelie's name, stared at her limp body.

Ready to bounce into Myrnin and ripping him apart in this very second , Amelie ,suddenly sitting up, her head thrown backwards with eyes and mouth open and...took a deep breath...her first real breath in 1000 years.

She put her hand on her chest , securing with her other hand her position and whispered , more to herself than anybody else - " ...my heart is beating ..."

Oliver clapped his hand on hers , feeling the rhythmic beat of Amelie's heart - a muscle that hasn't been used for a very long time, astonishment, curiosity, fear - all possible emotions combined in this one movement of his hand to the one person he admired and secretly loved for centuries .

Nobody expected what happened next, not Amelie, Myrnin nor Claire , who still with little Samuel in her arms , was frozen in place by this spectacle - Oliver grasped the goblet out of Myrnin's hand and swallows deeply , leaving but nothing in the cup, which gave Amelie a new life.

His body , just like Amelie's , shaking violently - mimicking the movements to the point and ending up with a deep scream , as if Oliver himself ,was ripping out the demon in him.

Exhausted, but with a beating heart , Oliver felt Amelie's hand - her warm hand on his : " Why...why did you do that ? " even her voice sounded different as a Human " ...Oliver ...? "

Oliver lifted up his head , looking in her eyes - feeling warmth radiating from her : " …well,… I hardly could leave you alone in a town full of Vampires ? Couldn't I ,...Amelie ? "


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35 Well, tis is it - Epilogue, the end of my story, which I started out of curiosity , if other people would read it - and what happened, I got addicted writing more and more and more. I got some really nice reviews and some with critic - and I appreciate them all. **

**loulouflowerpower - who is the sweetes girl, thank you for your many reviews :)**

**Enolagay87 - loved your input and support ( BTW, love the name Enolagay - very cool )**

**Melzie97 - you rock ! you are a great writer and I love to read your stories and I hope you keep reading mine - promise to give you always a decent size review :)**

**secret lies and sins - you are one of my fav authors and I hope to hear from you again :0 ) GO AUSSIE !**

**vampirejunkie 34 - love your more mature stories - after all, I am mature enough to read them, lol **

v-alice - last but not least, love your comments and it is so fun to surprise you

Thanks to everybody I haven't included, but left their comments - I appreciate everyone of you, because it is so much more fun to write, when you actually getting feedback.

So, for the very last time for THIS story, please read and review - got kind of disappointed , that nobody reviewed the last chapter - even if you only what to tell me that it sucks - heh , everybody has his opinion :)

Thank you !

Epilogue

With little Samuel's Glass birth , things changed in Morganville.

The biggest change was the discovery, that Samule's blood - the blood of an Human and Vampire hybrid, turned Vampires back into Humans , well...or at least close enough. With their strength and speed remaining, their biggest challenge was their human body - and like all Humans , they aged. Slowly, much slower than a full Human, their age would catch up to them eventually and immortality was gone.

But for most of the Vampires , who later choose the Hybrid way, the pros out weight the cons.

Those , who remained Vampires , mostly moved out of Morganville , but eventually returned to their special town, not finding what they hoped for in the rest of the world.

Here in Morganville, Amelie's experiment of a Vampire city , now had changed into the city of tolerance , leaving Humans, Vampires and Hybrids together . Not always united, but like a family - just like any other family with their ups and downs , working together when needed.

Amelie gave up her position as the official leader of the town , after she found a person, she could trust to continue her live project . She found this person in Samuel Glass, Eve's son, who resumed that position on his 30st birthday,

Amelie and Oliver , however, married , continued to give him advice until their deaths many years later.

Eve, never married again. Her purpose in live was her son and she was the proudest mother on earth, after he became council leader. She also never became a Vampire - nobody ever brought that topic up again , there was simply no need anymore.

Richard and Hanna got married and Richard Morell JR , followed his father's footsteps and became Mayor of the town ,after his Dad retired.

Monika Morell - never married . She became a weird spinster , nobody really took her serious anymore , but everybody accepted her eccentric outburst once in a while - she was , after all, the Mayor's sister.

Theo Goldman and his family remained in Morganville , with his two older children later joining them . Amelie kept Theo 's " mistake" , for helping the Brotherhood, secret, and eventually took it to her grave. All what she let others know, was that they had forced and used him ,for his family's sake .

Theo and his family , too, decided to end their lives as Vampires and joined the growing Hybrid population.

Dr. Mills, became a very respectable and rich Morganville citizen. With his infertility clinic , he was one of the NEW FOUNDERS of Morganville.

...as of Clare and Myrnin - they got married , had one child and got divorced...SCREECH! ...NO, NO, NO, - this was my end for the reality show Morganville...

...as of Claire and Myrnin - they continued to work together as a loving couple and curious scientist . Eventually, when Claire got older , Myrnin wanted to fulfill his dream and asked her to be his . They married and with help of Dr. Mills, their daughter Sofie Emma was born. Myrnin was -reborn - on this day , as well , and like everything else, it was like an experiment to him - this one , called life and he embraced every sign of age with a new found interest and curiosity.

Myrnin had made his decision - rather to live with the person he knew was his soulmate and to die , than to live forever and see his loved ones pass along , longing for them for enterity.

This was the story of Morganville - a small town in the Southwest of Texas - where everything is a bit different even the people ...

Thank you for reading my story. The end is maybe not everyone's taste, but I had it to end somehow and this way , the main protagonists lives left no loose ends anymore . After all, it is fiction!

...I could have dragged it out more, but I am eager to start my new story , very soon. All the ideas are in my head , lol! So please look out for my new story : " Let's do the time warp again…."

Here is a short summary - hope that makes you guys look for it even more :

The story begins , were the other one stops ( so it actually really never ends , hahaha) anyway, just a couple of years later .

Myrnin and Claire are absolutely happy , everybody actually finally found a live in Morganville , they can live with . Right then, Myrnin decides to change one thing in the past , he truly ever regretted - but what are the consequences he unchains with this decision...

..to find out , please read it :)


End file.
